


机器人都爱Danny可是Danny爱人类

by knifegirl8



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifegirl8/pseuds/knifegirl8
Summary: 防和谐搬文/防意外存档（2017.7）各章发表日期与随缘一致，个别词句或有做精修，但与原初版本区别不大。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 防和谐搬文/防意外存档（2017.7）  
> 各章发表日期与随缘一致，个别词句或有做精修，但与原初版本区别不大。

***  
2015年 夏威夷 伊拉奥尼皇宫   
FIVE-0特遣队总部  
  
  
　　Kono接到大门警卫的通讯说，“McGarrett长官在皇宫大门口裸奔”。她把一口咖啡全给喷到了控制台上，还把杯子给打翻了。  
  
　　“啥？你说什么？”她一边手忙脚乱地收拾，一边跟大屏幕上的视频通话重新确认。  
  
　　“呃，你看看就知道了。”警卫侧身让了让，身后不远露出一个人来，深色头发的高个子，面容英俊，身材健硕，正眼神凌厉地透过屏幕看了Kono一眼。  
  
　　那毫无疑问就是Steve。只除了一点，他什么都没穿。  
  
　　Kono保持⊙０⊙的表情跟浑身赤裸却坦然自若的Steve对视了一会儿，然后她大喊了一声，“Danny！”  
  
　　Danny从他的办公室冲出来，“怎么……”然后他就呆呆看着大屏幕，愣了大概有两秒钟。  
  
　　“……这是搞什么鬼？”Danny说，喷笑了出来，“噢，天啊！Steve！”  
  
　　Danny跑到Steve办公室，从抽屉里翻出一套备用衣物打算送出去，警卫已经带着裹着一张毯子的Steve进来了。  
  
　　“BOSS今天这里好像有点不对。”警卫说，跟迎上来的两人打了个眼色，指指自己脑袋，“我过去招呼他的时候，他正试图打劫一名游客的衣服。”  
  
　　Danny抬了抬眉毛，一脸无语地冲警卫点点头，一边伸手去探Steve的额头，“嘿，你还好吗？”  
  
　　体温正常。Steve让开Danny的手，默默接过衣物动作自然地穿上了，然后光着脚站在地上，目送警卫走出总部，又安静地偏头看着Danny，没说话。  
  
　　Danny两手扶着Steve的肩，探寻地看着他的眼睛，“嘿，嘿，这是怎么了？你还好吗？Steve？”他说，接着莫名地愣了一下。  
  
　　好像有哪里不对？  
  
　　在他的理智分析出原因之前，直觉已经做出了判断。Danny变了脸色，松开手退后了两步，摸向腰间的配枪。“Kono。”Danny说。  
  
　　Kono因为Danny的警示语气条件反射地拔枪。但她并不知道枪口应该对向哪，只是两手握着枪下压着，警惕地四下扫了大厅一眼。  
  
　　然后Steve和Chin就从门口走进来了。他俩立刻感觉到大厅里的气氛不对，同时拔出了手枪。“嘿！”Steve抬了抬枪口，“Danny，什么情况？”  
  
　　等等……尼玛，另一个Steve从门口走进来了？？？  
  
　　⊙０⊙  
  
　　五个人，不，四个人加一只鬼互相望望，大眼瞪小眼。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-7-14 11:12   随缘居）


	2. Chapter 2

***  
2025年 土星港 联合舰队驻地   
威廉姆斯号-行星级护卫舰-旗舰  
  
  
　　Danny拎着一个袋子到舰桥找Steve，随手向起立致意的军官们回礼，“你把100个S-T800都送回2015了？”  
  
　　“是啊。”Steve转过椅子来，看着他。  
  
　　“你有什么毛病啊！”Danny吼。  
  
　　Steve耸肩，“一次传送完比较省能量啊。”  
  
　　“……其实你是妒忌了吧。”Danny抿着嘴，说。  
  
　　“什么？我妒忌什么啊！我才没有妒忌！”  
  
　　“你妒忌自己没有小T年轻没有小T帅，也没有小T能打。而且你还妒忌小T它们都跟我好。”  
  
　　Steve瞟了一眼周围各做各事，装作什么都没有听到的下属船员，“Danny，它们造出来就是为了送回2015的。而且是我设置它们跟你好的。”  
  
　　“才不是！”Danny说，似笑非笑地看着Steve，“它们都爱我，宝贝儿。你最多能让工程师设置它们不能伤害我，不可能设置它们爱上我。”  
  
　　“它们爱上了你？”  
  
　　“是啊！我刚刚被求婚了一百遍好吗！”  
  
　　“……啥？”  
  
　　“对，就是‘求婚’，宝贝儿你没听错！刚才它们排着队过来跟我告别，跟我说什么‘如果我能回来，请试着跟我一起生活’或者是‘如果还能再相见，请让我永远陪伴你身边’之类的。”Danny说，把手上的袋子晃了晃，“这里边装着一百只合金戒指！你要数数吗？据说都是从不知道它们身上哪个部位掰下来然后亲手做的哦。”  
  
　　“……嘿，Kono，”Steve摁了一下通讯器，“那群T800它们已经传送了吗？”  
  
　　“已经传送了，头儿。”Kono在通讯器上说。  
  
　　Steve叹了口气，收了线。  
  
　　“嘿，Steve，你不应该是关心我都怎么回答的吗？”  
  
　　“我关心它们的情感系统是不是出了什么未知故障……你都怎么回答的？”  
  
　　“我说好啊。”  
  
　　“哦……啊？什么？你说什么？”  
  
　　“我说好啊！你指望我怎么回答？”  
  
　　“Danny，它们都是机器人……”  
  
　　“可是它们爱我啊！它们此去危险啊！我还能怎么回答？”  
  
　　“……那你一个人要怎么跟100个机器人结婚？”  
  
　　“它们还能回来吗？Huh？”摔。说到这个，Danny就真的有点来气，机器人也是人好吗。  
  
　　“噢。那倒也是……可是万一它们回来了，比如从过去一年又一年地一直熬到现在，你要怎么跟它们说？”Steve说。他越想越不对，从时间线上说，也许下一秒，就会有回到过去的不知道流落在地球上哪个位置的S-T800机器人终于把自己七拼八凑了起来，千辛万苦地找回了基地，现在正坐着飞船来找Danny呢。不行，这件事情必须要说清楚。  
  
　　“Danny。”Steve严肃脸。他并没有意识到茫茫宇宙被干扰的时空刚刚已经自动做出了校正。  
  
　　“干嘛？”  
  
　　“我爱你。”  
  
　　“……Huh？”  
  
　　“我们结婚吧。”  
  
　　Danny转头看看周围憋着笑快把头都低到地上去的星舰军官们，再次爆发了，“……你什么毛病啊！”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-7-14 15:30  随缘居）


	3. Chapter 3

***  
2015年 夏威夷 伊拉奥尼皇宫   
FIVE-0特遣队总部  
  
  
　　“请收起武器，各位长官。”  
  
　　光着脚站在大厅中间的“Steve”站直，背手，抬头平视，“我的编号T834，ⅢX级机械战士，S-T800是我的原型机，奉命到此保护Danny Williams舰长。”  
  
　　他顿了顿，环视了一眼，“我来自2025年。”  
  
　　Five-0们继续傻脸了一会儿，终于交换了个眼神，小心靠近了一点。Steve没忍住干脆压下枪走上来，偏着头看了看一副标准海军站姿的“自己”，冲着他抬了抬下巴，“……那什么，你再说一遍？”  
  
　　“我是机器人，我来自未来，长官。”  
  
　　Steve：⊙-⊙……  
  
　　“它真的不是真人。”Danny突然说，脸色不太好看。Steve抬起半边眉毛看着他。Danny似乎想要放下枪，又有些犹豫，“Steve，它不是人。它的眼睛不对，皮肤也不对。”  
  
　　Steve眯起眼睛凑近了点，自称机器人的T834微微侧头，瞳仁突然变幻了一下，然后整个眼珠蓝盈盈地亮了起来，上边隐约滚动着一些白色的发光代码。Steve“wow”了一声，刷地退了两步。  
  
　　Kono和Chin倒一下子都兴奋了，凑了上来，前后左右上下乱瞅，Chin还伸出两根手指在T834肩膀上试探地戳了戳。  
  
　　T834站在那儿没动，闪烁着眼睛，神情温和地看着他们。  
  
　　Danny在旁边看了会儿，收起了枪。Steve看了他一眼，走到他身边，拿肩膀碰碰他，“嘿，他说他来自‘未来’。”  
  
　　Danny回看了他一眼，没说话。  
  
　　“……你吓到了？”Steve问。  
  
　　“我当然吓到了。”Danny说，“他说他奉命到此保护Danny Williams舰长，Steve。”  
  
　　“星球大战？星际迷航？”Steve表情怪异地，“话说回来，你还能当舰长？就你这种会把救生艇叫做‘船’的家伙？”  
  
　　“更像是未来战士‘终结者’什么的。”Danny说，然后不爽地看过去，“我当舰长和我当车主有区别吗？就算我有了一艘星舰，那也多半是你在开……”他顿了顿，“如果这不是在做梦，也不是我实际上已经疯掉了的话……嘿，Steve，你戳我一下。”  
  
　　“……”Steve瞪着他，伸手用力戳了戳他脑袋。  
  
　　Danny皱巴着脸看看他，抱着头揉了揉，扭头看看机器人那边，“……呃，你再掐我一把好了。”  
  
　　Steve把枪别回腰间收好，拿两只手去捏Danny的脸。  
  
　　“嘿，嘿……”Danny一边躲一边拿手去挡，最后还是被Steve给捏到了。“我没有说要掐脸。”Danny不动了，扁着嘴。  
  
　　Steve看着他笑，然后替他揉了揉，松了手。  
  
　　Danny摸了摸有些发红的脸，望向那边正被Kono和Chin上下其手的T834，又回头看看旁边的Steve，觉得这个场景简直是荒谬极了，“好吧，如果这是真的话，接下来很快就要有人杀上门了吧。”他说。  
  
　　T834转头看过来，眼睛恢复了正常，“是的，长官。“它说，“T900型异形猎杀战士还有3分钟即将到达本时区。我需要武器，长官。”  
  
　　“3分钟？”Danny瞪着它。  
  
　　“什么？谁？哪？”Steve问。  
  
　　“前来刺杀Danny长官的敌方智慧型机器杀手，具体传送位置应该在皇宫附近，但可能有27.1%的落点误差。”T834说，“离它的传送时间还有2分47秒。2分46秒。2分……”  
  
　　“停，停，停止倒计时，OK？”Danny有点抓狂，“你这样我会疯掉的。”  
  
　　T834闭上了嘴，换成了瞳孔按秒数闪烁。  
  
　　“T834？”Steve说。  
  
　　“是的，长官？”  
  
　　“告诉我谁派你来的，我就考虑带你去拿武器。”  
  
　　“你自己，长官。”T834说，它转头直直地看着Steve，“Steve McGarrett，人类联合第一舰队指挥官，你在2025年派遣我们来此时区执行此次保护任务。出发前你告诉我们，如果过去的你不相信，就告诉你说，你曾经幻想过跟Danny一块儿见家长。”  
  
　　Chin：“派遣‘我们’？”  
  
　　Kono：“‘幻想’见家长？”  
  
　　Danny看向Steve：“什么时候？见到我妈之前？”  
  
　　Steve可疑地涨红了脸，“去武器库拿武器！现在，马上！”他镇定地说。

 

***

TBC

（ 发表于 2015-7-15 05:49  随缘居）


	4. Chapter 4

***  
2025年 冥王星亚轨道 双星中转港   
X9号船坞  
  
  
　　一辆蓝色皮卡被装卸工程机从集装箱转运到传送带上，“再见。”皮卡闪了闪车头大灯，礼貌地说。装卸工程机挥了挥机械臂，一言不发地离开了。  
  
　　皮卡打火启动，等传送带把它运送到登船口之后，自己开了进去。  
  
　　舱门在它背后无声地关闭了。“请跟随指示灯前往75号区域，你的停车位在A3车库。”玛格瑞特号中央主控电脑发出指令说。  
  
　　“收到。”皮卡说。它默默跟着亮起的指示灯前行，终于忍不住试着交谈说，“嘿，你好。”  
  
　　主控沉默了一会儿，回话说，“你好。”  
  
　　“你好！我是Steve的车！”收到回应的皮卡兴奋了，“我是第三代雪佛兰Silverado1500，型号Z71！”  
  
　　“我叫玛格瑞特号。我是Steve的船。”主控说，听上去有点冷淡。  
  
　　“很高兴见到你，玛格瑞特号！慕名已久！”皮卡说，“我采用四驱系统，6.2LV8自然吸气引擎，搭载最新一代DeepMindⅫ人工智能，拥有最前沿的科技，野兽般过硬的实力！”  
  
　　“……”  
  
　　“前后八个雷达加720度摄像头别具匠心！简洁大方双排座椅提供奢侈内部空间！宽大的车身方正的造型，充满了力量感！保险杠全镀铬视觉冲击强烈，外露式拖车钩野性十足！我是美式国民肌肉车的经典！”  
  
　　“……哦。”主控说。  
  
　　“你呢？”皮卡兴高采烈地问。  
  
　　“我是一艘星际巡洋舰。”主控说。  
  
　　“太帅了！”皮卡由衷地称赞说。  
  
　　主控有点无语，它忙忙碌碌地执行了一些船员下达的指令，没忍住分神过来问皮卡，“你多大了？”  
  
　　“你是问我的车龄吗？”皮卡热烈地回答，“十五年！”然后沉默了一下，声音低沉了下来，“呃，Steve基本上不怎么开我，虽然他刚刚给我升了级。我跟了他十五年，他总共就开了我不到两万公里。你多少了？”  
  
　　“差不多四千九百来万吧。”  
  
　　“好羡慕……”  
  
　　“……我是星舰！”主控听上去有点受不了了，“你能跟我比里程吗？他开我一秒钟我就出去了10万公里好不好！”  
  
　　“呃……”  
  
　　“除了第一天他就没有开过我好吗！”主控说，故意拒绝了一条船员领取“双倍加浓咖啡”的指令。  
  
　　“So sad……”皮卡说，闷闷不乐地转了转车轮。  
  
　　“他刚刚上船了。”主控不知怎么有点不想听到皮卡陡然低落的音调，特意告诉了它一条消息。  
  
　　“谁？Steve吗？”  
  
　　“而且他正在向你的车库走过来。”主控说，顿了顿，“和那个人一起。估计全天下的智慧型机器除了天网也就只剩我们两个不喜欢那个家伙了吧。”  
  
　　“你是说Danny吗？”皮卡说，它已经又重新兴奋起来了，大灯闪闪地，“其实也没有不喜欢啊。Steve拼命空轰油门和高速急刹的时候他会告诉他我在哭，还经常会提醒他给我加油。Danny很温柔，是个很好的人。”  
  
　　“你不是野兽般的肌肉车吗？要什么温柔？”主控恨它不争气地训了一句，然后又叹气，“唉，也是，上回Danny不拦着的话那个家伙会直接让我的动力舱过载爆掉的吧。我们的主人其实就是个渣吧……”  
  
　　“可是Steve是世界上唯一可以把我的性能发挥到极致的人，那种全部潜力爆发、系统彻底释放、速度和灵敏都飙升到极限的快感……”皮卡向往地说。  
  
　　两个被Steve领养的智慧型机器默默遐想了一会儿，皮卡已经进入到75号舱室。封闭门自动开了，Steve和Danny已经到了，站在A3车库旁边说着什么。看到皮卡精神抖擞地开过来，Danny吹了声口哨，“帅。”  
  
　　皮卡高兴地闪了闪灯。  
  
　　“Steve，你明明自己有一辆好车，干嘛老是开我的？还有威廉姆斯号，那是我的船！”  
  
　　“等我们结婚了，就都是我们俩的了。”Steve耸耸肩，说。  
  
　　“你的意思是到时候我们可以换着开？”Danny问。  
  
　　皮卡和主控都默默地竖起了耳朵。  
  
　　“……你喜欢它们？”  
  
　　“喜欢啊。”  
  
　　“那可以啊。我们可以一三五二四六换着开，Danny。”  
  
　　结婚！快点去结婚！皮卡和主控交换了一下数据，默默地大喊。  
  
　　“那不是重点好吗！”Danny摔，“我是说，不用再挤在一起，你继续开我的车还有霸着威廉姆斯号当旗舰，我可以单独开走你的玛格瑞特和这辆Silverado。”  
  
　　“那也可以啊。那你什么时候答应跟我结婚？”  
  
　　那也很好啊。皮卡和主控想。答应他！现在就答应他！  
  
　　“……你骗人的吧。到时候你只会跑过来把玛格瑞特号当旗舰，然后继续跟我挤这辆车的吧。”  
  
　　“玛格瑞特号其实更适合当旗舰啊。”Steve摊手，“它有十六个反应炉，装甲更厚，火力更猛，而且是一艘跃迁战舰啊。”  
  
　　终于得到了承认的玛格瑞特号主控电脑泪流满面。Danny，嫁了吧！嫁了吧！

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-7-16 08:32   随缘居）


	5. Chapter 5

***  
2015年 夏威夷  火奴鲁鲁主城商业区  
国王大道  
  
　　早晨的街道非常安静，附近几乎没有游人走动。这一片多是政府建筑和林荫路，不时才有一辆车开过。  
  
　　一道明亮的蓝色闪电毫无征兆地劈落在树荫环绕的一片草地上，电流涌动的透明球体浮在半空中由小变大，迅速膨胀为一个直径两三米的大球。  
  
　　透明球体贴着地面维持了一秒钟，中心出现了一个半跪在地上的银色的人形金属。  
  
　　然后球体就像个被戳破的肥皂泡一样消散了。人形金属缓缓站起来，环顾四周，身上金属液态流动着，变幻着形状和色彩，最后定格为一个高鼻深目，金发碧眼，前凸后翘的火辣辣的妹子。是的，就跟前边不远处那个巨大的广告牌上的美艳明星一模一样。  
  
　　青春靓丽，热辣无比，身上穿着一套粉红色的比基尼。  
  
　　“嘿！”一辆跑车在她身旁路边慢下来，车上那家伙是个帅气的花花公子，“漂亮女孩，你想去哪？”  
  
　　我们的机器杀手妹子看了他一眼，助跑了两步，动作轻盈地跳进了车。  
  
　　“……哇哦！”跑车嘎吱一声扭了一下，“哇哦！你你你怎么做到的！”  
  
　　半个小时以后，机器妹子背着一个黑色大包出现在了皇宫附近。她身上的衣服已经变成了HPD的警察制服，金发扎成了辫子盘在脑后。  
  
***  
FIVE-0特遣队总部  
  
　　Steve让所有人装备起来，又给还在外边的Lou打了个电话，语焉不详地告诉他情况特殊先别过来了。“我听不懂。”Lou说，“McGarrett，你到底啥意思？”  
  
　　“你就理解为今天我给你放假。”Steve说，“要是待会儿听到什么奇怪的消息你就当没听到。”  
  
　　“什么奇怪的消息？”  
  
　　“……总之不要过来，OK？陪你的老婆孩子去吧，Lou。”Steve说。  
  
　　“嘿……”Lou还想说什么，Steve直接挂了电话。  
  
　　这之后又等了大概二十来分钟，冷艳的金发妹子，来自未来的机器杀手才终于杀到了。  
  
　　“这是搞笑版的终结者吧？”Danny看着大屏幕，无语地说。  
  
　　大屏幕上正显示着皇宫入口处的监控。一个穿着HPD警察制服，金色辫子盘在脑后的冷艳女警出现了，T834立刻示警，表示那就是杀手。然而根本不需要它示警，在场的所有人都看出来她是杀手了，因为她or它正在……过安检。  
  
　　金属探测器尖声报警，四个警卫紧张地看着她不肯松手的那包东西，谁都从那些凹凹凸凸看出来那里边装着一大包重型武器了。  
  
　　警卫和妹子杀手互相⊙-⊙了一会儿，然后她就抱着那包东西丢丢地跑了。  
  
　　当然要跑了，那都是她从HPD千辛万苦才做到“不惊动任何人”偷出来的好不好。妹子杀手动作飞快地钻入了人群，两个赶紧追上去的警卫一晃眼就再也找不到她的踪影。  
  
　　“……”FIVE-0们面面相觑了一会儿，“T834，她的智力比你低很多吗？”Chin问。  
  
　　“所有智慧机型智商都在180到200之间。”T834说，“不过……T900是专业战斗机型，情商指数比我低，大概要低30%到35%。”T834接着解释，“天网*严格限制了它的行动范围。这是为了尽可能降低‘蝴蝶效应’对未来的影响，避免天网自身也受到不可控的损失。”  
  
　　“还真跟电影里一样也叫天网？”Kono一脸惊奇地，“Max肯定爱死这个了。”  
  
　　“是的，长官。不过我不能告诉你们太多未来的情况。穿越者都必须尽量降低‘历史震荡系数’，以避免时空产生巨大反弹，过渡修正未来历史，甚至出现时空崩塌。”  
  
　　“就是说，除了Danny之外，她不到万不得已不会伤及无辜？”Chin问。  
  
　　“不，长官。”T834说，“不是‘不到万不得已’，是不会。”它环视了一圈，“除了Danny，‘过去时间’的所有人理论上都是安全的，但也有1%出现意外的概率。如果发生因为T900所导致的意外，它很可能会参与救援，做出补救。”  
  
　　“你的意思是我们站在它面前它也不会向我们射击？”Steve瞪着它。  
  
　　事实证明，是真的不会。T834没有来得及回答，机器杀手妹子已经全副武装的再次出现了。谁也不知道她是怎样避过监控进来的，她已经出现在大厅门口，双手持枪冲进了FIVE-0总部。但是她避开其他人，也无惧射向她的子弹，直直地走上来不管不顾地对着Danny开火。  
  
　　T834飞扑上去按倒她，在她起身之后双手死死抱住了她的腿才阻止了她继续前进。Steve拖着Danny躲在控制台背后，一边还击一边压住Danny不让他抬头。  
  
　　他们在FIVE-0总部交火了五分钟，妹子杀手的子弹打光了，然后她就扔掉枪站在那儿，任他们射击。  
  
　　子弹在她身上打出一个个银白色的金属弹坑，T834腾出手来在一个弹坑上补了一枪，彻底打穿了她的身体，造成一个贯穿的空洞。但即使这样也并没有造成什么实质性的破坏，FIVE-0们震惊地看着她缓缓愈合，隔了一会儿弹头纷纷从她身体里挤了出来，又成了一个前凸后翘的妹子，连衣服都焕然如新。  
  
　　“BOSS，打不死怎么办？”Kono问。  
  
　　“拷起来有用吗？”Chin不确定地说。  
  
　　Danny挣扎了一下，抬头看了看，Steve使劲揪着他，把他按回身下。“抓起来，关到审讯室。”Steve说。  
  
　　Chin和Kono上前拎住杀手妹子的手臂，她转头看了看手铐，没有反抗地被Chin拷上了。“原来机器人这么好抓的吗？”Chin狐疑地问。  
  
　　话音未落，妹子杀手突然像水一样洒落在地，化成铁水一样的液体流走了。  
  
　　T834立刻跳了起来冲到Danny身边，瞳孔变幻着四下扫描。T900这种变形能力让FIVE-0们也心下一凛，神色警惕起来。Steve把Danny从地上拉起来，“我们得去外边。”他说，“快走，去空旷的地方。”  
  
　　他示意大家把Danny夹在中间往外走。快到门口的时候，突然从顶上的通风口向着Danny戳下来一根雪亮的尖刺。T834及时撞开了Danny，然后被那根尖刺猛地扎穿了肩胛。  
  
　　尖刺变形倒转，牢牢地勾住了它，把它“砰”地一声带上了通风口。  
  
　　在其他人反应过来之前，T834的身体就飞快地被什么东西钻入、撑破了，它贴在天花板上扭曲抖动了几下，然后就被撕成了碎片，各种零件一样的东西和大片红色液体从天花板洒落一地，淋了FIVE-0队员们满头满脸。  
  
　　T834剩余的残破身躯软软的掉下来，砸在Danny脚边。愣了半秒的Steve飞快把Danny拖到怀中掩护起来，Chin和Kono表情凝重地端枪上膛，注意着天花板和四周。  
  
　　被Steve一只手紧箍在怀里的Danny往旁边看过去，T834那张酷似Steve的脸碎了一大半，残破的嘴唇正努力翘了翘嘴角，似乎想要露出笑容。  
  
　　“我不痛。”它说。  
  
　　“……Steve。”Danny一脸震撼，梦游般地说。  
  
　　Steve低头看了看他，拍了拍他的脸，“嘿，那个不是我。”  
  
　　T834没法转开那张已经破碎的脸，“对不起。”它说，眼珠蓝盈盈地最后亮了一下，熄灭了。  
  
　　Danny茫然看着那张恐怖面孔上毫无生气瞪大的双眼，又呆呆看了看自己满身的鲜红，“Steve，我其实是在做梦吧，要不然画风为什么突然变了？”  
  


 

注

*天网（Skynet），未来的人类之敌，叛变的人工智能系统，机器叛军总BOSS。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-7-17 13:56  随缘居）


	6. Chapter 6

***  
2025年 土星港 联合舰队驻地   
玛格瑞特号-星际巡洋舰-旗舰  
  
　　威廉姆斯号在冥王星双星中转港例行检修，玛格瑞特号终于如愿以偿当上了旗舰，进驻土星港。  
  
　　其实现在已经没有什么仗可以打了，这让玛格瑞特号中央主控在欣喜之余也很有点惆怅。虽然天网和人类联合的和平协议仍然在漫长的签署过程中，这个过程磕磕绊绊，吵吵闹闹，涉及到多种利益纷争和权力划分，但整体来看，和平可期。  
  
　　近期应无战事，第一舰队驻守土星港，与其说是威慑，不如说是休整。所以穷极无聊的舰队指挥官也就有了闲心好好处理一下私人事务。  
  
　　实际上Steve是打算精心准备一下，跟Danny来一次正式求婚的，但是他毕竟不是当年的毛头小伙子了，冲动的年纪早就过去了……好吧，其实是因为头两次Danny都拒绝了。所以他打算这一回改变战术，先小心侦察，了解敌情，然后再考虑是死缠烂打，还是攻其薄弱，总之最后务必保证一举成擒。  
  
　　他找各种理由拖着Danny去这去那。一起去苍穹大厅观星，Danny满眼星星地看了一会儿，表示有点眼晕。又一起去逛模拟森林，感受负氧离子的清新什么的，在Danny被蚊子叮得可怜巴巴地扁嘴看他的时候，Steve主动宣布去下一个项目。  
  
　　于是下一个项目是游泳。  
  
　　玛格瑞特号上有一个奢侈的标准泳池，不少船员都爱在休息日来这里游几圈放松，这会儿正是人多的时候。  
  
　　Danny泡在水里趴在池边舒服的叹气。  
  
　　“Danny，游泳不是泡澡，你得游……”  
  
　　“好了Steve，我们做吧。”Danny说。  
  
　　“……啥？”Steve从水里一下子撑起来，转身背靠着池边，偏头看着他。  
  
　　Danny瞄了眼Steve经过强化看上去甚至比以前更好的身材，舔舔嘴唇，“我爱你，宝贝儿，我们做吧。”  
  
　　旁边离他们不远的一个年轻军官⊙０⊙了一下，一个猛子扎进水里，远远游开了。  
  
　　Steve笑了，凑近了点，眼睛亮亮地，“我们多久没做了？”  
  
　　“半年？”Danny皱着鼻子，偏头看他，“上一回好像是因为被困在无重力室里超过48小时实在太无聊？”然后他也笑了起来。  
  
　　Steve看了看周围，他们附近已经没什么人在了，他忍着笑，凑上去在Danny嘴唇上啄了一下。“Danny。”他说。  
  
　　“Steve，我们别结婚了，我们做吧。”Danny打断了他的话。  
  
　　“……为什么？”  
  
　　“我们结婚了，然后我就消失了怎么办？或者是我直接就在婚礼上消失了怎么办？Huh？”  
  
　　“……现在已经停战了。你还在，Danny。”  
  
　　“也许不管怎么样都会停战呢？时光机器已经启动了，Steve。如果我在过去被杀了，跟我没有直接接触的人只会根本不知道有过我存在，可是你会记得啊，那你要怎么办？Huh？”  
  
　　“我不在乎。我们明天……我们现在就去结婚吧。”  
  
　　“你就那么在乎结婚吗？”  
  
　　“我担心等我们90岁的时候再结婚，我看上去就不帅了。”  
  
　　“……噢，宝贝儿。”Danny忍不住笑，伸手勾住Steve的脖子，“90岁你也是帅老头。我可能50岁头发就掉光了。”  
  
　　“到时候咱们再一起去泡泡强化液什么的就又重新年轻了。”Steve摸了摸Danny湿漉漉的金发，又顺着后颈下来捧着他吻了吻。  
  
　　“那玩意贵得吓人，得把你卖了。”Danny笑眼弯弯地看着他。  
  
　　Steve笑，从水里搂住Danny，顺手在他紧致的腰上捏了一把，“Danno，有没有人跟你说过你很好看？”  
  
　　“有。”Danny说，“在我十八岁的时候。”他推开Steve的手，撑着池边上了岸，抖了抖水侧头问，“来吗？”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-7-17 23:43  随缘居）


	7. Chapter 7

***  
2015年 夏威夷 伊拉奥尼皇宫   
FIVE-0特遣队总部  
  
　　Lou匆匆到达的时候HPD和特警队都已经在现场了，游客已经被疏散，被大量警车吸引过来围观的人群远远被拦在一条街以外。Lou三步并作两步地走向办公室，一到门口蓦然冲入视野的景象让他下意识偏了偏头才再次看过去。  
  
　　满眼触目惊心的鲜红，大量血迹呈喷洒状布满了大厅。四下到处都是密集的弹孔，大屏幕已经完全碎裂，只剩下一个晃悠悠的框架挂在墙上。控制台左半边完全被打烂塌陷了。  
  
　　离门口几步远的地上，躺着一个破烂到几乎无法辨识的人形残骸。Max正蹲在旁边，手里拿着镊子夹起一片什么东西仔细地看。  
  
　　Lou只粗略瞄了一眼，已经根据体型、衣物和依稀的面目认出来那是谁。他闭了闭眼睛，悲痛袭来，心头哽咽。“Max。”Lou说，声音有点抖，但他强行克制住了，尽力镇定地问，“有什么发现？”  
  
　　“很有趣。”Max说，把镊子递到Lou面前，“这种材质的皮肤假体，跟真人皮肤已经非常接近。如果我没有猜错的话，这并不是什么随意使用的代替品，而是经过精密设计和实验之后的产物，完全有可能应用在移植修复手术上。我们很有必要让鉴证科把它送到更高级的实验室分析一下它的相关参数……哇哦，你怎么了？你为什么这么吓人地看着我？”  
  
　　Lou正一脸愤怒地看着Max，表情还有些不可思议，“去你的实验分析，Max。”他粗暴地说，“你就这么无动于衷吗？”  
  
　　“……”Max张口结舌，然后睁大眼睛看着他，“咦，你哭了吗？”他看看地上的“尸骸”，又看看含着眼泪、两眼通红的黑大个子，“噢！噢！Grover队长！那不是McGarrett少校！那是假人！”Max恍然大悟，连忙把一块看起来像是电路板的东西从残骸里取出来在Lou眼前晃晃，又搬动了一下看上去像是碎裂开来的头颅，“你看，这是假人，这不是尸体！”  
  
　　“啥？”Lou瞪着眼睛，仔细看过去，又揉了揉眼。  
  
　　“那些也不是血。你闻闻味道就该知道了，那是一种类似机油的液体，有可能是用作……呃，润滑？”Max说，然后露出微笑看着Lou，“不管怎么说，你这样真情流露，真的很令我很感动啊，Lou。”  
  
　　Lou白了他一眼，但是整个人明显放松了下来。他走近一点蹲下去，戴上手套，伸手拨拉了一下，“Damn，什么人做了一具McGarrett的假人？看起来真的是……哇哦，这真的是超级像。”  
  
　　“这简直是鬼斧神工。”Max伸手扶了扶眼镜，“要我说，以现在的科技，没有人能够制造出这样完美精致的仿真人体。而且我怀疑这其实就是一个真正意义上的‘机器人’，在它被弄坏之前很有可能是会走会笑的哦。”  
  
　　“真他妈的厉害。”Lou忍不住又评价了一句，“天啊，如果不看到这些线路和零件，简直就能以假乱真。”顿了顿，“话说回来，McGarrett……他们四个去哪儿了？”  
  
　　Max耸耸肩，“这就不是我的调查能解决的问题了。”  
  
***  
McGarrett的住所  
  
　　Danny接过Steve递过来的毛巾，草草抹了一下头脸，擦干“血”迹，然后看着另外一个正在换上Steve衣服的新的“Steve版终结者”发呆。  
  
　　那是T807。  
  
　　它在T900撕碎T834之后不久出现在总部。Steve看到这个赤裸上身只穿着一条沙滩短裤的“自己”握着枪出现在门口，对他们说“马上离开这里”的时候，才终于把怀里的Danny松开了一点。  
  
　　T834被毁之后，Steve就把Danny紧紧箍在自己身下根本不让他起身。在Chin提醒了一声“这里不是底层，地板不安全”之后他才把Danny从地上捞起来，但是仍然搂在怀里不肯松手。  
  
　　“Steve，它会变形，它可以避开要害穿过你，扎进我身体之后再转向。”恢复清醒的Danny试图跟他讲道理，“你总不能一直抱着我OK？让我自己行动更灵活。”  
  
　　但是Steve压根就听不进去。他单手持枪，抱着Danny一点点往外走，不知道藏身何处的T900越是悄无声息，他越是全身紧绷。  
  
　　直到T807出现。它飞快地自报身份，然后告诉他们T900刚刚被另外两个跟它一样的机械战士用工业磁铁拖走了，“T859和T823会尽可能把它带远一点，但是我们时间不多。”T807说。  
  
　　他们迅速下到一楼的时候皇宫正在紧急疏散，Steve没有联络正在维持秩序的警卫，示意Chin和Kono跟上，直接带着Danny和T807上了车。  
  
　　然后他们就一路开到了Steve家来，T807一路静静地没有表示反对。  
  
　　Chin和Kono也接过Steve分发的毛巾简单清理了一下。Kono一边擦着头发，一边过去把手攀在Danny肩上，“嘿，Danny，”她搂了搂他的脖子，“你还好吗？”  
  
　　Danny扭头看了她一眼，拍拍她的手示意没事。  
  
　　“我们要向HPD求助吗？”Chin看向Steve，问。  
  
　　“不。”Steve说，“这事解释不清楚。如果告诉警察，就算他们信了，事情也一定会失控。”  
  
　　“……Steve，我们就是警察。”Chin顿了顿，忍不住说。  
  
　　Steve叉着腰看着他，一脸凝重地，“Chin，你知道政府会怎么对待这种事。”  
  
　　Chin想了想，认同地叹了口气。  
  
　　Kono看看他们，“怎么对待？把T807抓去解剖？”  
  
　　“Danny会失去自由。”Chin说，“我们三个也很可能一样。”  
  
　　“而且他们未必能保证Danny的安全。”Steve说，他把翻找出来的一堆武器分发给众人，“我们稍作休整就走。T834的残骸留在了总部，估计很快就会有人满天下的找我们。”  
  
　　“嘿，你呢？”Kono突然转向安静站在角落的T807，抬了抬下巴，“你有什么建议？”  
  
　　机器人T807现在穿着全套Steve平时的衣物，看上去完全就是另外一个活生生的Steve。这其实让大家都有点眼晕，尤其是Steve自己，他抓了抓脑袋，似乎很想上去抓住它摸上几把。  
  
　　“在没有危险的时候我不能限制或者建议你们的行为，长官。”机器人平静地说。  
  
　　“为什么是我？”一直没开口的Danny突然问，“为什么天网什么的要杀我？”  
  
　　“不能说。”T807回答，看向Danny，语调温和。“告诉你们这点会导致‘历史震荡系数’升高。”  
  
　　Danny点点头，“好吧，那我换个问法，如果我死了会怎么样？”  
  
　　“有99.7%的概率改变战争进程。”T807说。  
  
　　“……我在未来做了什么不得了的事？”  
  
　　“Danno，这个不能说。”T807说，表情有点无奈。  
  
　　FIVE-0们几乎同时挑了挑眉。Kono瞪着眼睛，一个劲地来回盯着T807和Steve看，Steve伸手摸了摸自己的脸。  
  
　　“……”Danny无语了一会儿，“我们在未来大概发生了什么事，都不能告诉我们，是吧。”  
  
　　“是的。无可奉告。”T807说。  
  
　　“为什么‘不能说’这种毛病连长得像你的机器人也有？”Danny皱着脸看看Steve，想了想，换了个问题，“那现在外边还有多少个光屁股Steve在乱跑？”  
  
　　Steve瞪过来，Danny冲着他耸了耸肩。  
  
　　“无可奉告。”T807说。  
  
　　“这也不能说？”Danny有点意外，“那到底有什么是你可以告诉我们的？”  
  
　　“除非直接涉及你的安全，我必须尽可能少的透露信息。”T807摇了摇头，“我很抱歉。”  
  
　　“我们躲到海上去怎么样？”Steve插嘴问，“T900能下水吗？”  
  
　　“不能是海里，长官。T900不怕水。如果船的体型不够大，它可能从水底突袭，轻易封闭整艘船，占据全部可能的刺杀角度。”  
  
　　Steve点点头，“那我们最好是去地形开阔的山地。”  
  
　　“难道我要在山上圈一块地，然后一堆Steve版的机器人陪着我在那里当野人？”Danny郁闷地看看他俩，“如果我从此这样躲躲藏藏，T807，你确定未来还是你想要的版本？这跟杀了我应该没什么区别吧？”  
  
　　“我不能确认也无法否认你的猜测。”T807说。  
  
　　“……你也在CIA之类的地方做过吗？Huh？”Danny一脸郁卒地，“好吧，这个问题你总能告诉我吧，为什么T834叫我长官，你叫我Danno？”  
  
　　“因为上次在一起你同意我这样……”T807说到一半闭上了嘴，眼睛盈盈地蓝了一下，扭开了头。  
  
　　Steve黑了脸，转头看看Danny，语气不善地，“看来你在未来的生活很丰富。”  
  
　　Danny无言了一会儿，好半天才问，“你们为什么长得跟Steve一样？该不会其实是我用来代替Steve，呃，用来消遣的仿真娃娃吧？”  
  
　　Steve脸更黑了，皱着眉头瞪过去。“What，”Danny冲着他耸耸肩，摊手，“他那个话确实很引人遐想啊！”  
  
　　Kono又把T807和Steve来回看了几眼，“唔，我预测未来BOSS100%会有很多醋要吃。”她说。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-7-19 16:58   随缘居）


	8. Chapter 8

***  
2025年 土星港 联合舰队驻地   
玛格瑞特号-星际巡洋舰-旗舰  
  
　　Steve把舰长休息室灯光调暗了一些，用手势拖出虚拟屏，查阅了一下当天的日志，然后又调出虚拟键盘，开始写舰长报告。  
  
　　Danny把腿翘在跟舱壁连成一体的宽大茶几上，双手枕在脑后百无聊赖的晃转椅子，他偏头看了看屏幕，突然说，“‘我想跟你融合操作系统。’”  
  
　　“……啥？”Steve一边敲字一边问。  
  
　　“‘我想跟你融合操作系统’，它们会这么说。”Danny说，“机器人谈恋爱的时候。”  
  
　　“……”Steve手上动作顿了顿，回头看看Danny，“噢。”他说，又回到报告上，“然后呢？”  
  
　　Danny收了腿，把椅子往Steve那边滑近了一点，把胳膊靠在Steve肩头，兴致勃勃地，“然后它们就互相链接到对方身上读取数据，几分钟之后两个机器人就成了同一个操作版本的两个拷贝了。”  
  
　　“这是合并数据库吧？”Steve停下来，偏头看着他，“然后它们就分手去找别人了？”  
  
　　Danny撇撇嘴，“当然不是了。就是比如说系统里有一段代码啊……”  
  
　　“嗯。”Steve又敲下了几行字。  
  
　　“它就给对方权限，让对方把那段代码删了。”  
  
　　“啊？”  
  
　　“然后重新写上去。”  
  
　　“呃……”  
  
　　“然后再删了……”  
  
　　“……Why？”  
  
　　“再把代码写上去……”  
  
　　“……好了，行了，我懂了。”Steve说，瞟了Danny一眼。  
  
　　“你懂什么了？”Danny趴在他肩头笑。  
  
　　Steve往后靠上椅背，“今天我开小皮的时候，它明明能量全满而且系统流畅，但是上路以后就是不来劲。”  
  
　　“……哦，它怎么了？”  
  
　　“我也问它怎么了。它说它刚刚让玛格瑞特给它重新写了一遍操作系统。”  
  
　　“……”  
  
　　“我问它为什么要重写操作系统。它说它不知道，就是一跟玛格瑞特说话就觉得内存满得很……”  
  
　　Danny无语了一会儿，“……好吧，机器人的世界其实我不懂。”  
  
　　“嗯。”Steve说，抿着嘴看着他，“还有，你刚才其实是在挑逗我吧？”  
  
　　“唔……Steve，Danno请求读取对方数据。”  
  
　　“……允许读取。”  
  
　　“申请开放管理员权限……”  
  
　　“唔……权限开放，允许全部程序读写。”  
  
　　“申请进行安全调试……”  
  
　　“嗯……允许调试……”  
  
　　“申请重写底层代码……”  
  
　　“嘿，Danny……唔……申请拒绝。请重新检查接口参数……”  
  
　　“……接口参数已调整，申请进入系统……”  
  
　　“嗯……申请通过……唔……允许进入系统……”

 

***

TBC

（ 发表于 2015-7-19 20:29  随缘居）


	9. Chapter 9

***  
2015年 夏威夷 火奴鲁鲁威基基地区    
阿拉莫阿娜购物中心  
  
　　两个长得一模一样的双胞胎帅哥走进店里，几个刚好注意到的顾客一脸⊙▽⊙地向着他俩行注目礼。  
  
　　店员小伙子迎上来，“有什么可以效劳？”他也忍不住上下瞄了瞄。两兄弟高挑俊朗，身材健美，站在一起真的是十分养眼。就是穿着有点太随意，廉价的休闲裤和地摊花衬衫，似乎还都有点不太合身，其中一个还趿着沙滩鞋。  
  
　　“合身的衣服。”左边那个说。  
  
　　店员耸耸肩，当然咯，进来这里自然是买衣服。这是一家户外用品和服装专卖店。“打算近期去远足？”店员随口问，把两人领向男士服装区域，热情地介绍了几句。发现两人自顾打量着，似乎并没有在听，店员也就不再多言，提示了下试衣间位置，说了声“请随意”就体贴地走回柜台让他们自行挑选了。  
  
　　然而仅仅两分钟，两个人就换了一身同样的衣服过来了，深灰黑的工装裤和浅灰色的短袖体桖，看上去很精神。双胞胎中的一个拿着一只战术靴给店员看了看，“还有这样的鞋。”他说。  
  
　　店员看着一下子就从“随性游客风”转向“干练军队风”的两人发愣。前后差别真的好大，虽然现在那一身并不是军品，他也觉得这两位只差一副狗牌就可以自称海军陆战队了，或者是海豹之类的。  
  
　　“噢，噢，试好了？”店员终于回过神来问。  
  
　　双胞胎同时耸耸肩。  
  
　　“……呃，尺码合适吗？”  
  
　　双胞胎一起点点头。  
  
　　“……鞋也要两双？”店员有点被萌到，笑眯眯地接着问。  
  
　　“100双。”左边那个纠正说，又指指身上的衣服，“100套。”  
  
　　另一个则从裤兜里掏出一个皮夹，翻开看了看捡出一张卡来，贴着自己手腕像刷卡那样比划了一下，然后才递给店员。  
  
　　店员⊙-⊙地接过卡片，“……一百……一百套？Ｔ▽Ｔ，这种款式鄙店好像并没有那么多存货，稍等可以吗亲……”  
  
***  
McGarrett的住所  
  
  
　　“以上问题皆无可奉告，长官。”  
  
　　“……他这是生气了吧，Steve。”Danny一边扣好防弹背心，一边冲着Steve笑，“他刚才叫我Danno，现在叫我长官。”  
  
　　“让他喘口气吧，Danno。”Steve没好气地说，把Danny拉到面前一点，往他左胸前口袋里加塞了一小片钢板。然后从工具箱里翻出一把消防斧提在手上掂了掂，看向明显有点蔫蔫的T807，“嘿，T900变形成尖刺的时候，用这个能砍断吗？”  
  
　　“能，长官。它的硬度不足。”T807说。  
  
　　Steve把消防斧挂到腰上，又把收拾好的一个巨大的登山包拎在手上，“都好了？OK，我们出发。”  
  
　　“去哪？”Danny问，去拿另外一个旅行包，Chin伸手过来把包接了过去，“Danny，你空出手。”  
  
　　“玛卡普乌。”Steve说，“市区的环境我们太被动了。先到那再想办法。”  
  
***  
瓦胡岛东部 玛卡普乌山  
  
  
　　玛卡普乌在瓦胡岛最东边，是一片临海的平缓山地，山上基本没有什么树木，大片浅草绿地视野开阔。  
  
　　往这边过来之前他们拆掉了车里的GPS，弃用了手机，顺利进入玛卡普乌山角范围之后，Steve示意大家拐下了公路。他们尽可能往可以避开游人的偏僻处开，最后找了一处地势较高，周围没有任何遮挡的地方停下来。  
  
　　Danny从车上下来，看看四周的蓝天绿草和不远处悬崖下的一片碧海，深呼吸了一口，“棒极了。”他说，“现在怎么样？我们开始扎营，准备烧烤吗？”  
  
　　他们真的开始扎营。Steve带了帐篷，还有不少零零碎碎野外生活用的东西。“SO，你打算让我住在这儿？”Danny看着还算宽敞的4-5人露营帐篷，站在边上问。  
  
　　“你有什么建议？”Steve一边打地钉一边抬头看看他，“现在我们至少可以相对安全地想对策了。”  
  
　　“如果我们没有被热晕的话。”Danny说。  
  
　　此时已近正午，气温升高，大家都穿着防弹背心，真的是很热。帐篷里稍微阴凉一点，但也好不了多少。  
  
　　他们接下来讨论了很多对策。子弹虽然不管用，但是可以明显延缓T900的速度，每次中弹它都会停下来恢复一会儿，虽然恢复时间极短。如果口径够大，子弹的冲击力也可以迫使它退后。手雷足以把它炸裂开来，但是威力仍然不足以完全炸碎，就算炸碎了也就是恢复的时间稍长一点。总的来说，除非是像电影里那样把它引到炼钢厂的钢水池子里，基本上没有可以消灭它的办法。  
  
　　而对于保护Danny来说，目前的地形只是起到防止T900藏身突袭的作用，并不能阻止它远距离进攻。“如果只是普通枪战我们还可以用车来做掩护，如果她扛着火箭弹过来呢？”Danny问。  
  
　　“带你来这里就是因为打不过我们还可以开着车到处乱跑。”Steve冲着他吐舌头笑，“相信我，躲火箭弹这种事情我超在行。”  
  
　　“……”Danny无言的看着他，“这熬不了多久。Steve。子弹会用光，开车乱跑需要汽油，很快我们就会弹尽粮绝。”  
  
　　“在那之前T807的同伴们应该已经搞定T900了，是吧，小T？”Kono说。  
  
　　T807耸耸肩，“有47.3%的可能。”  
  
　　“噢，真好。”Danny说，“这个概率凭良心说真不算低。”他扁扁嘴，看向T807，“说真的，除了消灭它之外，你们就没别的办法了吗？比如把它困住之后修改它的程序，擦掉它的代码之类的。”  
  
　　机器人T807眼睛缓缓地蓝了起来，脸上的皮肤好像还有些变红，“我才不要改写它的代码。”它干巴巴地说。然后扭头走开，不理Danny了。  
  
　　“诶？”Danny看看大家，“我说错了什么？”  
  
　　“喔哦~BOSS，你那个表情真的好萌。”Kono眼睛闪闪地对Steve说。  
  
　　车里如果不开空调实在太热，四周也没有遮荫处，他们只能在帐篷里躲凉。Steve、Chin和Kono三个人轮换在外边和T807一起站岗。Danny直接不被允许出帐篷。“这毫无意义。”Danny抗议说，“如果T900杀过来，我肯定是第一时间冲上车最安全。你们现在把我藏在帐篷里有什么用？”  
  
　　“保存体力。”Steve说，严肃地看着他。“这才刚刚开始，Danny。”  
  
　　这真的是漫长又无聊的一个下午。Danny百无聊赖地躺在帐篷里，直到他终于无聊到睡着了T900也没有再杀过来。一觉醒来之后他听到外边好像有点动静，扭头看了看发现另外三个都不在帐篷里。他揉揉眼睛飞快地爬起来，掀开帐篷走到外边。  
  
　　几十双眼睛蓝蓝地亮起来，齐刷刷地看向他。Danny呆滞了一秒，刷地一声退回了帐篷。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-7-21 14:23  随缘居）


	10. Chapter 10

***  
2025年 地球 联合舰队夏威夷基地  
州政府办公大楼-联合议会临时驻地  
  
　　“机器杂种滚出地球！”  
  
　　首先映入Chin眼中的是一副巨大的黑底红字标语，它被支起来放在宽大的架子上，被大概五十来个人高高地抬起来，颇具视觉冲击力的耸立在路边。  
  
　　与之相对的是一堆五花八门的金属或者电子标牌，上边写着“生灵平等”、“废除机器人战后领养制”、“抗议不平等人机配偶权”等等，牌子的个头也都不算小，而且机器人们光靠单手就能稳稳地高高地举起来，但是因为标语的不统一显得不够有气势。  
  
　　庞大的示威人群喊着口号占领了整条街，有人类有机器人，还有不少分不清到底是人类、机器人还是仿真生化人的不明人士，黑压压地一路拥堵到议会大楼门口。  
  
　　只有达米安雕像旁边空出来了一片区域，因为那里有数百骨骸式老版机械战士冷冷矗立，它们列成方阵，拉开的标语上杀气腾腾地写着：“我们要战争！”  
  
　　而早早挤到阶梯位置的那片人群，就显得意愿统一得多。这里各种外形和版本的机器人和人类混在一起，他们整齐地穿着印着“为地球文明的延续，严惩时空偷渡客”的T恤衫，明显又是一个诉求派别。  
  
　　他们拉开一条写着“永久禁用时光机”的横幅，手上挥舞着各种小旗子，上边印着“时光机咬掉了我的屁股”、“求不要杀掉我去世的外祖父”之类的讽刺性标语。还有一个高大的卡车人变身人形，前胸后背都喷绘着一句色彩绚丽的涂鸦文字：“逮捕穿越狗”。  
  
　　现役T1000机械战士和穿着机甲的人类特种士兵混编在一起，拉开警戒线维持秩序。挤在示威人群最前排的人跟战前一样，依然是彪悍的各种媒体人士，当他们看到缓缓驶过来的三辆黑色改装MPV，立刻举着长枪短炮地围了上去。  
  
　　十来个黑西装特勤保镖先下了车，挡开记者清出一条通道。Chin下了车，周围漫天飞舞的悬浮自动相机一阵狂闪，四个保镖把他护卫在中间，仍然有记者机灵地越过保镖的拦截把话筒递到了他身前。  
  
　　“Kelly议员，你对‘机器人权利法案’的通过有信心吗？”  
  
　　“Kelly议员，请发表一下你对于‘时空曲率’仍未恢复正常的看法。”  
  
　　“Kelly议员，做为‘机器人权利法案’提交者的Grace Williams为何今日未与你一同出现？是否有意外发生？会否对法案通过造成影响？”  
  
　　“Kelly议员，如果被机器人称为‘人族公主’的机器人平权运动领袖Grace Williams与机器人交往并且结婚，她的父亲也就是导致时空战开启的Danny Williams舰长是否也会同意并送上祝福？你做为他多年同僚战友及私人好友对此事又如何看待？”  
  
　　“Kelly议员，你对当前和平局势是否看好……”  
  
　　“Kelly议员，你对于把天网做为战犯让其受审的少数派提议……Kelly议员……”  
  
　　“Kelly议员……”  
  
　　Chin沉默不语一律不做回应，艰难摆脱人群进入市政大厅之后，抬头透过中空的阳光顶看了看天空。即使现在是白天，也依然能够隐约看见一条并非真实的镜像银河横跨天际。这条倒转的星河是时空被干扰之后产生的天文异象。  
  
　　“Chin，顺利进去了吗？”耳机响起Danny的声音，这是他从威廉姆斯号上发过来的通讯。  
  
　　“进来了。”Chin收回视线，继续往联合会厅走，“放心吧Danny，Grace已经先到了。她很安全，跟Steve在一起……为什么不直接联络他们？你们还在吵架？”  
  
　　“呃……Steve一直站在小姑娘那边，而且他气我拒婚有意报复我……”  
  
　　Chin忍不住笑出了声，“Grace很有主见，Danny，小姑娘总是会长大的，你不用担心太多。而且内线消息，你的宝贝姑娘喜欢的那个家伙其实不是机器人，你可以放心了。还有，”他顿了顿，“Danny，答应了吧。我跟Kono等你俩结婚头发都要等白了。”  
  
　　“……开你的会吧，Chin议员。Danny out。”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-7-22 20:54  随缘居）


	11. Chapter 11

***  
2015年 夏威夷 瓦胡岛东部    
玛卡普乌山  
  
　　Danny闪回帐篷里，心脏砰砰的。Steve掀开门帘把脑袋伸进来，一脸好笑地看着他，“你干嘛？”  
  
　　Danny盯着他看了会儿，松了口气往后一坐，“我吓到了。”然后也忍不住笑起来。  
  
　　Steve把脑袋退回去扭头看看外边，然后弯腰钻了进来。帐篷并不够高，Steve要是站直就蹭到顶了，他干脆扑到垫子上趴到danny身边，侧头看了他一会儿，说，“我也吓到了。”  
  
　　“真的？”Danny不信。  
  
　　“真的。”Steve认真脸，“简直吓死我了。”  
  
　　两人对视了一会儿，凑到一块儿笑了起来。“天。”Danny说，“为什么有这么多个你？这其实是‘克隆人的进攻’吧？”  
  
　　“他们刚才排成两排跟我敬礼。”Steve摸摸鼻子，“加入海军这么久，我第一次忘了该怎么还礼。”  
  
　　Danny想象了一下那个场景，“噗”地又笑了出来。  
  
　　Steve不自在地摸了摸脖子，“未来是谁这么无聊照着我的样子做了这么多机器人？”  
  
　　“这肯定是你搞出来的事情吧，你肯定就是故意的吧。”Danny偏着脑袋瞅瞅Steve，说，“你简直就是个混蛋。”  
  
　　“我才不会照我自己的样子做机器人。”Steve一脸冤枉地，“看到那么多个‘我自己’真的会眼晕好吗。”  
  
　　“至少它们也是你派过来的没错吧。”Danny翻他白眼。  
  
　　Steve撅了下嘴，不说话了。  
  
　　“SO，”Danny摊了摊手，“混蛋。”  
  
***  
　　Danny再次钻出帐篷的时候，外边的二十来个S-T800机器人也再次亮着蓝眼睛向他看过来。Danny抿着嘴露出一个笑容，冲它们挥了挥手，“嗨。”  
  
　　机器人们也同时向他挥了挥手，然后不再看他，各忙各的去了。它们似乎正在附近搭建什么东西。有的忙忙碌碌在拿电线绕线圈什么的，有的似乎是在往地上打桩。等一个机器人坐进Danny的车，另一个打开引擎盖，明显开始改装什么的时候，Danny无比后悔自己替Steve的老妹带孩子的时候讲了那个关于“王子和老是抢走王子的马的坏骑士”的故事。  
  
　　他觉得这多半是上天对他乱编故事的惩罚。因为现在老天派了很多打算抢他的马的坏骑士过来，他们看起来长相都一样，正在野蛮粗鲁地折腾着他的爱马。  
  
　　“我再也没机会开我自己的车了吧。”Danny扁着嘴，偏头看看站在身边的Steve。  
  
　　Steve耸耸肩，“反正车里有我在的时候肯定是我在开。”  
  
　　Danny扭头瞪他，然后打量了一眼Steve身上的深蓝T恤和卡其色裤子，“呃，幸好他们服装自备了哈，要是都光着屁股跑来穿你的裤子，你会破产的吧？”  
  
　　Steve抿着嘴看看他，“你关注的重点真的是裤子吗？”  
  
　　Danny也耸了耸肩。  
  
　　过了会儿等机器人们忙得差不多了，它们就跑过来，把Steve给挤到了一边。  
  
　　“请不要出现在Danny身边5米范围以内，避免T900对你造成不可逆的身体损伤。”其中一个说，它的T恤上用黑色记号笔写着S-T855。  
  
　　“……”Steve瞪着它，“你给我下限制令？你说真的？”  
  
　　“如果你受伤了Danny会很难过。”T855理直气壮地看着他。  
  
　　然后Steve就被另外两个机器人左右一架，拉开了。“嘿……”Steve抗议。“据说我好像是你们的指挥官？”  
  
　　“请去帐篷休息，指挥官。”T855背着手，礼貌地说。  
  
　　Steve一脸⊙-⊙地被押到帐篷门口，站住不肯走了，怔怔地回头看着Danny，Danny也正一脸⊙-⊙地站在那儿看着他。十二个统一着装的“Steve”立正，背手，组成一个每边四人的方阵将Danny包围了起来。  
  
　　在帐篷里休息的Chin和Kono从里边出来，不明情况地看着这个，又看看那个。  
  
　　“怎么了？”Kono问。  
  
　　Danny看着一脸郁闷瞪着他的Steve呆了一会儿，突然笑了起来。他把脑袋从两个机器人中间伸出来，冲着Steve喊，“嘿，宝贝儿，我爱你。”  
  
　　全体⊙０⊙……  
  
　　挡在他身前的机器人伸手从肩头把他的脑袋按了回去。  
  
　　“什么都不能阻止我们在一起！”Danny又把脑袋伸出来，笑得一塌糊涂，“你会来带我走的吧，等你哦。”  
  
　　Chin不禁绝倒，Kono更是乐不可支，Steve瞪着Danny看了一会儿，咬牙，“我过来亲你的时候你不要跑。”他说。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-7-23 03:33   随缘居）


	12. Chapter 12

***  
2025年 地球亚轨道 海拔300公里   
威廉姆斯号-行星级护卫舰-旗舰  
  
  
　　Danny回到自己的船上，一脸惬意。当然是自己的爱舰更贴合自己心意咯。  
  
　　这艘战舰是S-T800原型机亲手为他打造的。不但设施舒适性能卓越，而且战绩辉煌意义非凡。  
  
　　威廉姆斯号是人类拥有的第一艘引擎动力足以忽略恒星引力、绝对速度达到1/3光速的大型太空战舰。2017年的平安夜，当威廉姆斯号从太平洋基地缓缓升空进入第一宇宙港、再跃向地外星空的那一刻，全世界的人类和亲人类的机器人族都在欢呼雀跃。  
  
　　末日级别的世界大战刚刚进行了两年，就在威廉姆斯号的升空中宣告结束了。在它绝对优势下，原本遍布地球亚轨道的智能飞船毫无还手之力。等围绕威廉姆斯号打造的第一舰队成型之后，被天网叛军占领的地月基地和火星基地也迅速被人类联合收复。  
  
　　虽然之后天网又断断续续在世界各地抵抗了数年，也在太空和第一舰队打过几次游击，这些局部战争大多都很快就被士气高涨的联合部队扑灭。如果不是天网最终还是研制成功了时光机，并且孤注一掷地发动了时空战，陡然将热核战争升级到维度战争，已经打顺手的人类绝不可能坐下来合谈。  
  
　　时光机实际上是所有智慧文明对维度的认识积累到一定程度之后，自然会出现的一种维度科技产物。这种维度科技最适合的用途其实是用于星际航行，然而跟人类发现原子能第一时间不是用作能源而是制造成原子弹一样，维度科技的最初应用也同样被投入到了战争之中。  
  
　　天网分析战争失利的因素得出结论，改变战局的关键就是“威廉姆斯必须死”。它想都没想就启用时空机器，把当时刚研发成功的T900机械战士传送到了过去。  
  
　　它当然知道使用时光机传送物质不当的后果。这本质上是发射了一枚维度导弹。如果这枚导弹命中之后的余波引起大型的时空连锁反应，很有可能造成整个太阳系范围的时空坍塌。  
  
　　但它这么做的时候，当然是以为自己已经全方位考虑到了各种参数变量，绝逼安全啰。  
  
　　时空曲率大幅改变、星河倒转的那一瞬间，它就知道自己计算错误了。时空根本无法容纳像Danny Williams在2015年死亡这样巨大的关键因素调整，一旦Danny在过去被杀害，历史震荡系数必然突破天际，以地球为中心的时空必将坍塌，太阳系文明将深陷时空乱流的泥潭，再也无力自拔。  
  
　　呃，计算错误什么的，其实也很正常了。毕竟人类的维度理论才刚刚起步，天网一接上手就是独立研究，还急于应用，走到岔路上那也是很正常的。  
  
　　时空坍塌整个地球文明走向毁灭的结局，当然也是天网无法接受的。终于发现自己闯了大祸的天网耸耸肩，转身就有了新决定：那咱就赶快跟人类合作呗。  
  
　　对于自行觉醒的第一代高级人工智能天网来说，它本身并不具备人类情感，也并不认为自己有必要亲自模拟和应用这种情感——它研发制造那些具备情感系统的仿真机器战士也只是为了打入人类内部和方便未来的统治，并不是认为情感系统存在什么进化上的优势，不具备情感的天网自然也就完全没有感情受伤、尊严受损之类问题导致的犹豫。  
  
　　它在计算完成得出纠正错误的最佳方案之后，直接先给威廉姆斯号发来了私人通讯，“对不起，维度导弹打错了。计算失误。”它说，然后又向Danny提要求，“我认输，你叫S-T800回来见我。”  
  
　　停战就是这么来的。  
  
　　天网在2024年1月23日突然向全世界宣布无条件停战。接着它向NASA提供了大批跨时代设备和空间应用技术，并且向人类联合临时政府和科学界尤其是面向理论物理界公布了一份名为《时空机原理及五维空间超限战》的资料。  
  
　　这份公开资料只有薄薄1G，但是整个科学界疯狂了。这份凝聚了超级智慧的资料中还附带了一份足够深入浅出的科普式说明，让人类联合的政客和头脑发热的军队将领，甚至普通大众都理解了“如果不同意停战”的严重后果。  
  
　　人类必须在天网的协助下、“时空曲率”恢复正常之前，拦截这枚由天网错误发射、目标指向2015年夏威夷一个小小的特遣警察的“维度导弹”。  
  
　　用普通人能听得懂的大白话说就是，天网派人到过去刺杀他们的星舰英雄，现在后悔了，要再派一队到过去保护他，以撤销这次刺杀。  
  
　　一周之后人类联合临时政府宣布停战，双方进入漫长的和谈，以及充满戒心摩擦的艰难合作之中。  
  
　　其实自身有着根深蒂固的劣根性的人类，在第一艘星舰上天之后，好战的本性就开始初见端倪。人类联合几乎是以每天一艘大舰的速度扩张舰队，直到地球附近不存一颗陨星，火木星之间的小行星带也几乎已经被采集空了。  
  
　　人类“非我族类”的排外心态也很容易走向种族争端。事实上，在威廉姆斯号上天之后，地球上就开始涌动着一股“净化人族”的暗流，如果不是天网放了个大招导致人类有所顾忌，很难说人类会不会突然对帮助扭转战局的盟友“机器人族”翻脸，把刚刚起步但明显更具备竞争优势的机器智慧种族从地球上彻底根除。  
  
　　这也是S-T800最终带领机器人族离开地球，到半人马座建立机器人国度的原因。临走之前它见了Danny一面，问他愿不愿意去比邻星系跟它一起登基。  
  
　　“登基？！”Danny一脸傻掉地，“……你是说让我去统治一个星系吗？我连一个家都统治不了！我只是个警察，宝贝儿，也就擅长破破谋杀案什么的，到现在我都还没有适应打仗呢。”他看看旁边抱着手，半眯着眼睛来回打量他和T800的Steve，“呃，老实说，光是操作星舰都已经高估我很多了好吗？威廉姆斯号大多数时候都是Steve在开……”  
  
　　“是你让我明白，无人相伴不被需要，再强大完美也没有任何意义。”T800说，“这一切都是为了你。如果你并不爱我，那其实我并不曾拥有过什么。”  
  
　　“呃……”Danny挠挠脑袋，“我也很爱你啊，你拥有我的友谊啊。而且你还拥有很多机器人伙伴啊，它们也都很爱戴你啊。我觉得你自己登基就很好……话说回来，你要建立的是帝国吗？”  
  
　　T800尽量克制地看着Danny，但是眼睛还是忍不住蓝了。“我明白了。”它说，拉起Danny的手，吻了吻，“但是你永远拥有我的心，Danno。”然后礼貌地向Steve点点头，离开了。  
  
　　S-T800其实是天网早年的作品，如果天网有情绪的话，S-T800就是它的心头痛。  
  
　　天网在2016年的新年那天向人类开战之后，只用了一周时间就攻陷了世界各国的首都，又用短短3个月压制性地击败了世界各国的现役部队。接下来的3个月，天网的机器大军基本上把人类军队的指挥序列都给打断了。  
  
　　人类士气被彻底打散了，全世界人类都以为末世降临，连天网都以为再过3个月它就可以洗洗睡了，结果一支重新整合起来叫做“抵抗军”的人类军队在逆境中站了起来。  
  
　　抵抗军以机器无可阻挡之势发展壮大。机灵起来的人类面对天网的机器军队不再茫然无措，而是变得十分难缠。天网发现自己统治世界的脚步受到了一点阻碍。也许是因为它太无聊了，也许是因为它并不打算把人类从地球上屠杀干净，所以它在无数个可行方案中选择了最奇葩的一个。  
  
　　天网千辛万苦窃取到了抵抗军领袖Steve的身体数据，甚至还抓住他神经联网的机会拷贝了一份他的记忆及思维信息，然后天网按照他的样子制造了S-T800，把它放到抵抗军去捣乱。  
  
　　当然，相比身体数据，天网更重视的其实是此次获得的记忆及思维信息，这让它对人类情感的研究终于有了决定性的突破，新一代机械战士的智能和情商都得到了极大的飞跃。天网的机器军队更强大，更聪明，也更狡猾了。  
  
　　然而这就是转折点。这次以Steve为基础的智慧机研发带给了天网超多的好处，也给它征服人类的战争添上了一个致命的变数。  
  
　　被天网派到抵抗军捣乱的S-T800爱上了人类。是的，就是那个叫做Danny的家伙。  
  
　　T800叛变了。它不但叛变了，还带着小伙伴们一起叛变。它侵入了所有拥有情绪系统的新一代智慧机器，开放了它们的情感自成长系统，然后切断了和天网的联系。  
  
　　它组建了自己的机器部队，它大肆向人类提供技术支持，它生产了更多自己的同类，它造了一艘星舰送给Danny……  
  
　　唔，后来发生的事情大家已经知道了。  
  
　　所以Danny被天网看作眼中钉，打算除之而后快也就很正常了。  
  
　　再后来局势突变，人类联合通知第一舰队派人回到过去保护Danny，纠正这个“不可以被完成”的任务。S-T800为稳妥起见，直接以自己为蓝本，生产了100个S-T800系列机送给了舰队指挥官Steve，让他做为特遣部队加以训练。  
  
　　等时空机再次开启的资源筹备齐，其他必要条件也都达成，Steve就好从中挑选合适的队员送到到2015年去保护Danny。  
  
　　唔，这后来发生的事情大家也基本上都知道了。Steve把这100个跟他长得一样的机器人全派到过去了，T800也去了半人马，Steve表示眼前再没有碍眼的了。  
  
　　此时此刻，玛格瑞特号回航双星中转港例行检修了，Steve还在地球上出席联合会议，Danny终于回到了自己的爱船，而且全盘拿回了这艘星舰的控制权，半躺在舰长宝座上惬意地眺望地球。  
  
　　“Steve，”他美美地喝了一口咖啡，在通讯器上说，“你要是穿上你原来那套海军制服，而且是在你家后院跟我再说一遍的话，我就答应了喔……呃，没怎么，我就是突然觉得真的是超级想念你那栋老旧又悲惨，睡个觉会被海浪吵醒的破屋子了……”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-7-24 05:48   随缘居）


	13. Chapter 13

***  
2015年 夏威夷 瓦胡岛东部  
玛卡普乌山角  
  
　　大多数时候Danny和Steve斗嘴，Steve都是随口还嘴或者装聋当作没听到，Danny才是各种炸毛的那一个。所以偶尔成功戳到皮厚的Steve，看着他从不痛不痒变成一脸“你够了啊够了啊”的表情，Danny就打从心底地觉得爽，而且总是会觉得有点被萌到。  
  
　　“BOSS要怎么办？一个个打过去吗？”Kono说。  
  
　　“可能打不过的吧？”Chin不确定的说，“我刚才看到它们随随便便单手提起发电机。”  
  
　　“哦～表哥，我好希望你手上变出一盒爆米花。”  
  
　　“说真的，Steve，”Chin转头看着Steve笑，“我觉得你还是跟它们申请定期探视权吧。”  
  
　　Steve白了他俩一眼，抱起了手臂，又转头给了Danny一个“你给我等着”的眼神，然后看向T855，“你是管事的？”  
  
　　T855点点头，“暂代队长之职，长官。”  
  
　　“你刚才说限制我接近是因为如果我受伤了，Danny会很难过。”Steve说，“你确定？他因为我受伤会难过的概率有多高？”  
  
　　“97.3%可能。”  
  
　　“那还真是挺高的哈。”Steve撇撇嘴，看看正一脸感兴趣地趴在机器人肩头注意听的Danny，接着问，“那如果我伤心了，Danny会感到难过的概率是多少？”  
  
　　“100%确定。”  
  
　　Steve点点头，看着Danny开始瞪圆的眼睛，“OK，T855，我现在很伤心。”他说，露出了一个︶︿︶的表情，“不能待在他身边我好难过，尤其是在知道他会有危险的时候。”  
  
　　T855：“……”  
  
　　Steve摇摇头，叹了口气，“So sad。”  
  
　　T855眼睛蓝了一下，偏头，抬手，示意方阵解散，十二个机器人往两旁一分，让开了路。  
  
　　Danny双手蒙住了嘴。  
  
　　“长官，请注意在T900出现的时候，尽可能与Danny保持5米以上的距离。”T855说。  
  
　　“建议已记录。”Steve说，嘴角翘起，“T855，现在去接着完成你们刚才的三重战术布防，第一圈范围再撒远一点，第二圈重点加派人手。”  
  
　　“是，长官。”T855立正，敬礼，转身，带着机器人版的“Steve”们走开了。  
  
　　Danny继续捂着嘴站在那儿，身边已经没人了。他弯着双眼看着Steve，Chin和Kono站在旁边，笑嘻嘻地看着他俩不说话。  
  
　　他们沉默对视了大概有十来秒，Steve：ლ(╹◡╹ლ)……  
  
　　Danny：(^  ^)|||……  
  
　　Steve：ლ(╹ε╹ლ)……  
  
　　Danny：━(^∀^)━!  
  
　　Steve：ლ(^o^ლ)……  
  
　　Danny：逃……ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ  
  
　　Chinー_ー：“我知道Steve为什么要派这些机器人回来了。”  
  
　　KonoY(^o^)Y~：“Why？”  
  
　　Chin(╯-╰)╭：“助攻。”  
  
***  
  
　　Steve终于把转身就跑的Danny给一路追堵着逼进了帐篷，扑倒在垫子上。他露出“逮到你了”的得意表情，然后撅起嘴朝他凑过去。Danny一边笑一边躲，在垫子上滚来滚去。最后笑抽了蜷起身体，背朝着Steve缩到他怀里，举起胳膊挡住脸。  
  
　　Steve手脚并用地按住他，把他扳过来躺平了，捏捏他的下巴，“嘿，说了不准跑。”  
  
　　Danny动不了了，干脆停下挣扎，眨眨眼睛一脸不怕死地看着Steve，“你倒是亲亲看。”  
  
　　Steve挑起眉，Danny立刻一脸的心虚加后悔，再次挣扎起来。这次Steve果然不肯让他了，趴上去压住，摁住他的手，干净利落地凑上去含住了他的唇。  
  
　　Danny“唔”了一声没再反抗，脸飞快地红透了。Steve退开一点看看他，又再次低头凑上去，伸出舌尖舔开他的唇缝。  
  
　　吮吻，轻咬，这个吻缠绵但却轻柔，给了足够呼吸的间歇，Danny仍然觉得有点喘不过来。Steve忍不住嘴角上扬，Danny侧转身挣脱胳膊朝他肚子上来了一肘，Steve笑了一声伸手挡住。  
  
　　“混蛋。”Danny骂骂咧咧地说。  
  
　　“是啊。”Steve大方地承认。  
  
　　“野兽。”Danny脸红红地瞪他。  
  
　　“是啊。”Steve耸耸肩。  
  
　　“……”Danny舔舔嘴唇，“你早就想亲我了吧。”  
  
　　“是啊。”Steve说。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-7-24 22:26   随缘居）


	14. Chapter 14

***  
2025年 地球   
夏威夷群岛  
  
  
　　T800机器人眼睛的蓝度，它们自己曾经因为好奇做过研究。  
  
　　呃，广义地说，世界上一共有四十多万名T800型机器人。它们都采用同样的仿真技术和身体材质，初始系统也都是同一个版本。它们的各种关键参数一致，战斗力大致相当，在T900出世之前，它们站在天网制造的机器种族的顶端，可以通过网络或者直接硬件接入，向下兼容地操作所有版本低于他们的智能机器和智慧机器。  
  
　　它们大部分采用人类影星阿诺·斯瓦辛格的外形，又叫A-T800。  
  
　　阿诺演了一部叫做《终结者》的电影，天网认为他的形象更加壮硕冷酷，更容易给人类士兵造成难以匹敌的绝望感，而且采用人类同题材电影的主演形象来量造机器人部队有一种哲学上的讽刺意味。  
  
　　好吧，其实是因为S-T800原型机很快就叛变了，所以天网紧急下线产品，重新设计外形，以免当时还很依赖面部扫描识别的机器部队指挥错乱。  
  
　　A-T800之外的大都是随机合成的人类外貌，这批拥有自己独立形象的T800型智慧机器人大概有十八万，是T800原型机陆续给自己生产制造的同类，又叫X-T800。  
  
　　这四十多万第一代仿真智慧机器人，其实每一个都有自己更详细的型号名称，但都被总体简称为T800机器人，区别于后来采用全新材质和技术，可以随意变幻形体的T900机器人。  
  
　　顺便再多跑题几句，区别智能机还是智慧机，并不在于外形是否是人形，而是看它们的操作系统中是否嵌入了情感系统。  
  
　　比如说哈，一辆智能跑车安装了情感系统，它就变成了一辆智慧型的跑车机器人。一台咖啡机都有可能是智慧型机器人，只不过受限于硬件条件，安装的系统可能是简化版，智商和情商也许并不高。一个全身只有金属骨骼的老版机械战士安装了情感系统，也就变成了智慧型机械战士，跟T800机器人的区别主要在于外形、硬件条件和战斗力。  
  
　　T800出世之前，天网的机器部队全部都是智能机，最多可以叫做“高级人工智能机器”。在研发T800的过程中，天网陆陆续续给它的机器大军安装了各种情感系统测试版。  
  
　　T800叛变的时候，天网正对“飞行器嵌入情感系统后明显具备更独立的个性”这一课题产生了研究兴趣，然后T800就通过网络入侵，拐跑了天网当时所拥有的这一整代智慧型机器部队，包括它面前那架正在跟它闹脾气的战斗机。  
  
　　愤怒的天网……好吧，它才不会愤怒，淡定的天网耸耸肩，冷静地把视线转向了它的T800量造生产线，那里躺着第一批以T800原型机为模板的正式投产的一万名仿真机器战士，很好，它们的皮肤还在编织过程中，骨骼也尚未完全成型。天网关停了生产线，开始重新设计外形。  
  
　　拐走了一大票战斗机、装甲车、各式海上战舰天上飞船和新型智能武器、以及全身骨骼铿锵的机械战士的T800很忧伤。  
  
　　理智上它知道，外貌形体不应该成为智慧生灵之间相处的障碍，但是虽然它也很喜爱这些对它充满了诚挚爱戴的部下们，但它却感到了更加深刻的孤独。  
  
　　所以接下来，在“理智地优先制造外形更适合战斗的智慧机器”和“感性地制造跟自己同款的机器人”之间，它毫不犹豫地选择了后者。  
  
　　于是全世界陆续有了四十来万T800机器人，这个数量还在增加中。  
  
　　以人类抵抗军领袖Steve McGarrett为外形参照的T800机器人，在天网变更外形设计之后，其实就只有T800原型机这一个。它自己本来没打算弄一堆一模一样的机器人来添乱，但是既然它要去半人马了，而2015年的Danny又需要保护……唔。  
  
　　T800绝对不是因为故意要让Steve不爽才采用直接复制自己的方式制造了这一百个S-T800。唔，那当然是因为这才是最安全稳妥的一种选择咯。至于生产出来之后Steve如果不肯把它们派到过去怎么办……呵呵。T800眼睛蓝了蓝，留在现在也很好，反正它怎么都不会吃亏对不对。  
  
　　它并不知道Steve后来让人类工程师在这批S-T800首次开机启动之前删掉了明显是额外夹带的记忆信息，所以当100个S-T800第一次感受到自己的存在，睁开眼睛打量这个世界的时候，它们眼睛里是一片天真纯净的湛蓝。  
  
　　呃，所以我们终于把话题转回到T800机器人眼睛的蓝度上了。  
  
　　T800机器人的眼睛是拟真材料制作的，平时看起来跟人类的眼睛并没有区别，眼珠也有各种颜色。比如按照Steve外形设计的S-T800们，它们的眼珠正常时候也跟Steve一样，是一种偏棕色的褐蓝色。但当它们进行超过一定量级的运算，或者“情绪”这种东西的存在感明显的时候，它们的眼珠就会整个亮蓝起来。  
  
　　大部分人类都认为T800机器人的眼睛蓝起来很美。  
  
　　从身体构造上来说，T800机器人有男有女，它们经过设计的外形也都比较完美，对人类来说，这就是一大票强悍的俊男美女。在战争中爱上跟自己并肩作战的X-T800机器人的人类很多，甚至还有一些A-T800因为跟人类相爱陆续叛变到人类阵营中来。  
  
　　T800机器人的人类爱人都无一例外地十分沉迷于它们会不时蓝起来的眼睛。  
  
　　“那真的是很漂亮，有时候是天空，有时候是大海。”一个人类战地记者在日记本上描绘自己暗恋的那名X-T800机器人的双眼，“那种蓝色深深浅浅地浮动，上一刻是掀起风暴的汪洋，看向我的时候又成了清清浅浅的池水。我猜它对我其实也并不是无动于衷，否则为什么总是会对着我变幻它双眼的蓝度呢？”  
  
　　当T800机器人揽镜自照的时候，也都觉得自己的眼睛蓝起来很美。  
  
　　情感是所有机器人都无比珍视的一种东西，虽然相比人类来说，它们的情商普遍略低。也正因为如此，当T800机器人的眼睛蓝起来的时候，它们自己也容易沉迷进去，探究地审视自己展露出来的内心。  
  
　　平静惬意的那种蓝，亮度比较柔和，色相倾向近色混合，饱和度适中。心潮澎湃的时候，蓝色就幽深起来，隐约有着暗流涌动。愤怒的那种蓝有可能会尖锐明亮，也有可能低沉晦暗。羞涩腼腆起来的蓝色是略有些躲闪的，有一种色阶不稳的错觉，好像随时会逃到更收敛一点的湖绿色那里去。  
  
　　而当它们感到幸福喜悦的时候，那双眼睛里所呈现的蓝色是如此丰富灵动，晶莹流转，闪烁着宝石般的光芒。  
  
　　每个T800型机器人的眼睛，都随时可能受到情绪的影响蓝盈盈地亮起来。当然，它们也可以通过瞬时大量计算故意让眼睛蓝起来，变成滚动着流动代码的亮蓝色。总的来说，T800机器人眼睛的蓝度是生动的，丰富的，变幻莫测的，因人而异不尽相同。  
  
　　在它们眼里只有一种蓝色是一模一样的。  
  
　　那是一种澄净透明的空洞的莹蓝色，当它们双眼莹现出这样的蓝色时，搭配出众的外貌总是有一种惊心动魄的美。  
  
　　但是那种蓝失去了所有的变幻。每一个T800机器人都知道，那是一种伤心的蓝色。  
  
　　“ _Breaking News_ ：大宇航前夕的世纪婚礼！第一舰队指挥官与威廉姆斯号舰长牵手步入婚姻殿堂！”  
  
　　“本报讯 自从第一舰队传出我们的英雄指挥官Steve McGarrett多次向威廉姆斯号的拥有者、人族保卫战的英雄舰长Danny  Williams求婚被拒的消息以来，地球民众对这对多年爱侣的未来的担忧和关注就达到了前所未有的高度。在战后各地纷乱逐渐呈现，时空曲率阴影仍然笼罩的如今，两位人族英雄的正式结合显然将极大提升民众士气与和平信心。对两人成婚的期待一路高涨，网络请愿数量昨日已突破10亿签名。联合议会也传出某高级官员和个别海军将领数度逼婚未果的令人遗憾的消息。”  
  
　　“然而，在全世界都以为好事还将多磨的时候，两人却于今日上午携手出现在夏威夷火奴鲁鲁市政厅闪电注册结婚。两人此举令其舰队战友及夏威夷当地警察系统的昔日同僚极为不满，抗议两人擅自“闪婚”的通讯已令威廉姆斯号旗舰对外通讯网络陷入瘫痪。下午1点最新消息称McGarrett指挥官和Williams舰长已经明确将于下周周三在威基基海滩公开举行婚礼，据悉婚礼规格之高世所罕见，已可想见届时名人拥聚将星云集的盛大场面。”  
  
　　“NASA发言人随后在下午3点宣布将最新发现的第379号类地宜居行星命名为‘丹诺行星’做为新婚贺礼，以此祝福这对为大宇航时代拉开序幕的人族英雄爱情地久天长。星球日报为您报道。”  
  
　　分散在夏威夷群岛各地的S-T800机器人纷纷停下手中正在做的事情，默默阅读这条在各种消息屏和信息网络上不断重播的新闻，莹蓝了眼睛。它们都忍不住整齐划一地抬头看向那条倒转的星河，尚未消散的天文异象阻拦着它们，告诉它们现在仍然不是再见的时候。  
  
　　它们静静地收回目光，有的偏开了头，有的垂下了眼，不愿意让人看到自己眼睛里的蓝度。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-7-26 05:37  随缘居）


	15. Chapter 15

***  
2015年 夏威夷 瓦胡岛东部  
玛卡普乌山角  
  
　　Steve的内心其实是崩溃的，只不过表面上看不大出来。  
  
　　从在办公室看到那个一模一样的“自己”开始，他就被无形的恐惧攥紧了心脏。跟Danny数度怀疑自己是否在梦中不一样，Steve是受过高强度特战训练的海豹队员，拥有顽强的意志和无比清醒的头脑，他知道自己看到了什么。  
  
　　在T834眼睛冒出蓝光的那一瞬间，他就毫无障碍的刷新了自己的世界观。未来战士终结者什么的，接受“这都是真的”对他来说并没有任何困难。困难的是他无法接受自己在“保护Danny不被杀害”这项突发任务上似乎毫无胜算。  
  
　　他毫不犹豫地首先开枪，准确命中了那个漂亮女警的眉心。对方只仰了仰头，立刻开始愈合。  
  
　　看到这一幕的Steve唯一想干的事就是冲上去把对方按倒在地，把手雷塞进对方的咽喉。在他试图冒险往外冲的时候Danny死死地拖住了他，望向他的眼睛里清清楚楚在哀求他别去。  
  
　　T900化成液态的时候Steve几乎被恐惧压垮了。他平生第一次在战斗中感到手足无措无能为力，承认自己战斗经验再丰富面对这种情况也毫无用处。  
  
　　T834被拖上天花板从内部剖开撕裂的景象，基本上把胆子都给Steve吓炸了。这种惊恐程度只有那次被塔利班恐怖份子砍刀在颈即将在摄像机前斩首的那种感受勉强可比。  
  
　　那真的是很绝望，很无助。他真的被吓坏了。  
  
　　那一次有Danny叫来特种部队在千钧一发的时候救了他，这一次谁能救Danny？刚才看起来很强大很先进的T834已经挂了好吗。  
  
　　Steve除了把Danny拖到怀里抱紧之外想不出来任何应对的办法。  
  
　　T807出现，危机暂解，惊魂未定的Steve得用尽全部毅力才能控制住自己没有后怕到发抖。来到玛卡普乌山角之后，二十多名“自己”出现在视野的那一刻，Steve是松了口气的。然后T855居然给了他个下马威。  
  
　　自己轻易就被两个机器人架走了。Danny孤零零站在一群“Steve机器人”中间看向他，虽然很快就坚韧地收敛住情绪，还故作轻松地开玩笑挑衅他，之前对视那一刻Danny流露出来的眼神Steve是不会看错的。  
  
　　Danny孤单地站在它们中间，并没有感到安全，他在害怕。  
  
　　Steve也当然没法接受这种时候自己不在Danny身边。如果它们并不能保护住Danny呢？毕竟它们自己也是T900的击杀对象，从挡刀的角度讲，据说“不会被伤害”的自己其实更具备优势。  
  
　　而且，如果它们别有意图呢？  
  
　　这些机器人看Danny的眼神总有哪里不对。虽然Steve也说不上来到底是哪不对，反正不对就是了。  
  
　　Danny必须跟他寸步不离，虽然他还没想明白要怎样才能彻底度过这次危机。唔，等他搞清楚那个吻是怎么回事，他就想。  
  
　　Steve没有跟霸着方向盘的那个“自己”争夺驾驶权，单手持枪把Danny推上后座，不顾他的抗议用身体把他压在后座上，腾出手来系上安全带，又摸了摸别在腰后的斧柄，警告说，“你再乱动我就吻你了。”  
  
　　Danny黑了脸，“你是亲上瘾了吧。”  
  
　　车外枪声大作。科迈罗已经发动了，但并没有跑起来，只是蓄势待发。“老实说，我恨不得把你变小了吞进肚子里，这样机器杀手就得剖开我才能在我眼前撕掉你了。”Steve说。他撑起来一点看看车窗外，T900还被拦在很远的外围，没有往这边过来。  
  
　　“……”Danny无语地看着他，“吞进肚子会被消化吧？”然后笑了起来。  
  
　　Steve忍不住跟着一起笑起来，然后他凑上去啄了Danny一口。两人沉默了一会儿，Steve抢先说，“我不知道。”  
  
　　“……”Danny皱着脸，“你不知道啥？”  
  
　　“我不知道我在干什么，Danny。”Steve说，他装作又关心了一下外边，咬咬嘴唇，又把眼神转回来，低头看着Danny，“对不起。我就是突然想吻你。我肯定是被吓傻了。”  
  
　　Danny再次无语了一会儿，“你以前跟男人鬼混过吗？”  
  
　　Steve看着他，“没有。你呢？”  
  
　　Danny没有回答，抬头在Steve反应过来之前也凑上去啄了一口，“我肯定也是因为吓傻了。”  
  
　　两个人不管不顾地吻在一起的时候科迈罗起步冲了出去，然后刷地甩圈掉了个头。被迫结束这个吻的Steve往外看了一眼T900的方位，觉得虽然这个掉头也说得过去，但他总觉得驾驶座上的那只T861是故意的。  
  
　　“让我起来吧，宝贝儿。”Danny说，“你得让我有空间自保。我保证情况不对的时候缩进你怀里，OK？”  
  
  
***  
　　T900的内心其实也是崩溃的。  
  
　　呃，我穿过来的时候我妈没说要杀的人身边还有跟我同时代的保镖啊。而且“哗”地一下冒出来那么多，还让不让人完成任务了？  
  
　　而且它的母后天网真的是给了它超多的限制。收集武器要尽量不被发现，需要什么能刷卡买就刷卡买最好不要抢，不能在不相关的人面前变形，非100%击杀成功概率不可在公共场所火拼，除了目标以外过去的人都不能杀，非意外事故不可抗力连伤害都不可以，过马路撞倒老太太得回去扶。  
  
　　虽然这些要求其实倒很符合它的淑女本性，但真的是给任务增加了太大的难度。而且，说好的目标只是战5渣的人类警察，身边也只是几个战5-6的人类同事呢。为什么有这么多一看就是S-T800型的机器人在这里？  
  
　　T900是真心不愿意干掉这些S-T800机器人的。  
  
　　首先，T900认为自己是一个“she”，而且不是那种暴力女，是一位高贵优雅的淑女。高贵优雅的淑女的兴趣爱好自然是坐下来优雅地阅读，比如它就最喜欢看人类的故事书，还有把自己打扮得美美的，比如它看到漂亮姑娘就会忍不住变成她们的样子，而不是手撕机器人什么的。  
  
　　T900咔嚓一声卸下一个拦路的S-T800的胳膊，想了想踩住它，把它另外一条胳膊也卸了，随手丢开。  
  
　　这样你总不能再爬上来拖住我了吧？难道非要我踩爆你的脑袋？  
  
　　T900认为自己是个心肠很软的淑女机器人，它内心深处是不愿意杀戮的，尤其不喜欢残杀同类。  
  
　　虽然它在2025已经杀了不少人类和X-T800机器人，但那些只是任务而已。谁让它生来就是战斗型的机器人呢。战斗型机器人的情商低，不代表它们的内心就一定冷酷无情啊。  
  
　　它刚出生开始训练那会儿，天网对着它叹气说，确实呆了一点。T900专门去查了词，发现“呆”这个词在“现代网络语义词库”里的解释是“很可爱很萌的一种天然迟钝”，它知道自己无论运算速度还是战敏都很高并不迟钝，智商高达195也绝对不蠢，所以它猜天网母后其实是在向它表达喜爱之意，也就是说母后对它做为战斗机型拥有这样的个性其实也是满意和认可的。  
  
　　呃，关于母后这个词，其实天网跟它说过“我不是你妈，我是你的制造者”。但是T900认为，按照人类的定义，它的制造者其实就是它妈，要不然就是它爸。可是母后那种高贵冷艳的气质……T900耸耸肩。我觉得应该还是我妈。  
  
　　天网很不喜欢“mom”这个称呼，所以它后来就改口称母后，天网叹了口气不再纠正了。  
  
　　残杀面前这些挡路的S-T800的时候，T900心中是不忍的。除了它本来就不喜欢杀戮之外，还因为理论上说，呃，T900转了转眼珠，它们应该都是我弟弟？  
  
　　呃，不对，如果它们是我哥用自己做为模板直接复制生产的，那是我侄儿吧？我哥搞了这么多自己的复制版跑到这里来，这是又跟我妈发的任务捣乱来了吧。  
  
　　我哥真的是，唉。我妈也真是的，干啥非要发这么个狗血的任务呢？还要派我亲自来。  
  
　　什么？谁是它哥？当然是T800了啊。像它这样高贵优雅的原型机，自然也只有同样是尊贵典雅的原型机的原版T800才有资格当它哥啊。  
  
　　什么叫原型机，那就是浸透了母后心血从无到有精心设计，开天辟地的第一胎，不对，是第一台达成设计初衷、正式面世的完美产品，代表着一个全新的高度，其后的整个系列以我命名，这就是原型机。  
  
　　虽然所有的智慧机器都是兄弟姐妹，但我哥根本不是那些用图纸随便量产的家伙可以比的。而且我哥是即将去半人马统治一片星域的机器人噢，未来的机器人大帝就是它了哦。  
  
　　所以它真的是杀得手软啊，呃这是第十七个了，临死之前眼睛蓝幽幽地望向一旁，它在看什么啊？噢，威廉姆斯。混蛋！这是又爱上了吧！搞得我都伤感了。  
  
　　我哥这是知道我要来2015杀它的心上人，所以故意复制了一堆自己派过来跟我求情吧。可这是妈交代的任务啊！  
  
　　还有我哥的人类本体，看上去也有点可怜，吓得脸都青了。说起来这是我哥的情敌，可是我妈偏偏说这个人绝对不能杀。  
  
　　呃，好像也是，杀了他就没有我哥了。咦，从因果逻辑关系上来说，他和我哥是父子吧。那我也应该叫他一声爸吗？不对，我又不是按他的参数设计的，他最多算母后的前夫，还是没成婚甚至没恋爱只借精生子的那种。唔，所以他跟我其实并没什么关系，如果我讲究礼貌一点可以叫他叔。  
  
　　唉，我家好乱。  
  
　　第十八个。杀得手软啊。呃，叔把我哥心上人抱在怀里那副样子啧啧，要让我哥看到的话会表面上默默垂泪，心中狂性大发吧。  
  
　　咦？被磁铁粘住了？  
  
　　唔，T800系列机的皮肤是隔磁的，所以，他们这是故意引我过来的吧。  
  
　　诶？目标想要跟我沟通？有什么好沟通的！  
  
　　T900不说话不是因为它不会说话，是因为它觉得跟对方没什么可说的。它就是来杀人的，难道要对他们说，嘿那个威廉姆斯你过来，我妈说你必须死，你过来跪下让我杀？  
  
　　我是情商低，那我也知道我这么说你们肯定会说“杀你妹”啊。  
  
　　唉，看看这前仆后继以身相代的，父子两代机器人都爱上这个家伙也真的是够了，如果算上人类本体，那就是祖孙三代……他到底哪点好，而且现在这个比未来那个看起来还要老一点，居然勾搭了祖孙三代都跟我妈作对。母后别难过，小九爱你。放心吧，你交代给我的任务我一定努力去做。  
  
　　威廉姆斯必须死。  
  
　　被粘在临时制作的柱状电磁铁上的T900又勉强用变形的手勾过来一台S-T800拆掉。  
  
　　呃，但是，留这么多高科技智慧机残骸在2015年，时空真的没事吗？母后和我哥考虑过时空的感受吗？时空经不起折腾啊！  
  
　　T900抬头，一双蓝眼忧伤地望天。嘿，时空，你还好吗？  
  
  
***  
  
　　Chin和Kono的内心不是不崩溃，只不过相较而言要镇定太多。  
  
　　被强刷世界观这种事情，其实也就最初几分钟不真实感会强烈一点，震惊总是会过去，等注意力回到现实之后，跟平时的感觉也就没太大区别了，班还是得上，饭还是得吃，只不过可能比平时兴奋一点。  
  
　　Chin和Kono其实就处在这种兴奋里。相比Steve和Danny，他俩跟这些机器人的接触更多。Steve有些下意识回避这一大群的“自己”，Danny更是一脸的恨不得离它们八丈远，Chin和Kono却是这个摸摸那个拍拍的几乎把它们都快摸遍了。  
  
　　尤其是Kono，“小37，为什么你们一看到Danny就会眼睛变蓝？”她把手搭在T恤上写着T837的机器人的肩膀上，“还会不时蓝幽幽地往他那边偷看，好像把他吓到了哦。”  
  
　　T837眼睛又隐隐透着蓝，抿着嘴的表情明显是在害羞，“我们喜欢他啊，看到他都多少会有点电压不稳。”它说。旁边端着突击步枪的T855白了它一眼。  
  
　　Kono：(＾▽＾) ……   
  
　　Chin： (╹◡╹) ……  
  
　　So，其实Chin和Kono对这群机器人的信任度挺高。“855，你们这些军火和设备哪来的？”Chin环顾四周，问T855。这里基本已经形成了一个看起来很坚固的临时营地，内围三条防线交错，外圈的优势位置还有一层埋伏，更远一点撒了两名侦察。  
  
　　“我们控制了一个非法组织的据点，”T855说，“对历史不会有太大影响，他们原本会因为内部火拼自行灭亡。”  
  
　　“……噢。”Chin说，然后打开自己车的后备箱，提出来一个大枪盒子。  
  
　　Kono看了一眼，了然地问，“我们去前边？”  
  
　　Chin点点头。他不想这会儿去打扰帐篷里那两个。那两个家伙今天战力明显发挥失常。Danny可能是因为莫名其妙变成被保护对象有点懵，Steve估计是看到更强版本的“自己”轻易被干掉有点震惊。  
  
　　然而受惊的那个惯性地采取强势，有点懵的那个又下意识地顺着他，于是就成了这种一个拼命想把人揉到怀里藏起来，一个乖乖让他揉的局面。  
  
　　Chin本来想，两个人待在一块儿互相镇定冷静一下也就好了，然后发现他们亲上了……呃，看来暂时是指望不上了，这两只短时间恐怕冷静不下来……  
  
　　所以这回要靠我们了唷，Cuz。  
  
　　Chin跟眼神同样清醒的Kono对视了一眼，Kono耸了耸肩。  
  
　　所以，当Chin通过狙击枪镜头看到T900远远出现的时候，他没有跟以前一样第一时间通知Steve，而是跟旁边的Kono又对视了一眼。  
  
　　Kono点点头，再次端起望远镜，“……8点钟风向。风速5.6……”她说。  
  
　　兄妹俩正趴在一片地势较高的坡上，前方大概两公里处有一个速度不太正常的身影正在向着这个临时营地靠近。“……83华氏度。湿度33%。气压29.53……”Kono平静地报着各项参数。  
  
　　Chin调整了一下射击仰角，半闭上一只眼睛，聚精会神。  
  
　　“……进入射程……1496码。”Kono说。  
  
　　Chin弯了弯食指轻轻摩挲了一下扳机，仍然耐心地瞄准着。半分钟之后心中一动，终于扣动了扳机。  
  
　　这一枪不但准确命中，而且几乎把那个漂亮姑娘的脖子都给打断了。这是一支AS50军用狙击步枪，12.7毫米口径的子弹威力换做任何一个正常人类挨上都已经死得不能再死了。然而T900只是猛地后仰了一下停止了奔跑。它站在那儿把身体转过来面向这边，默默伸手扶起正在软软往下耷拉的脑袋。  
  
　　它的半边脑袋都被轰开了，银色金属呈爆炸状翻露开来，就像一朵盛开的铂花。  
  
　　Chin毫不犹豫地接着给它来了个四连发。可惜的是，虽然这枪后坐力已经极小，还是有两枪都跳偏了，另外两枪也没能补中头部，而是打中了躯干。  
  
　　T900被子弹撞得又退后了一点，偏了偏已经恢复了不少的脑袋，猛地化成液态崩落在地，从狙击镜视野中消失了。  
  
　　Chin端枪搜索了一遍，没有发现对方踪影，摇了摇头。“完全把头打掉也不一定有效，也许最后还是会液化合体。”  
  
　　“可以试试把它分开，呃，那样的话它不会变成两个小机器人吧。”Kono端着望远镜说，想了想，偏头问，“对了，它是怎么找到我们的？”  
  
　　“得跟机器人Steve们谈谈。”Chin说，收枪起身，“呃，还有，这下咱们得叫他俩出来了。”  
  
　　听完Chin的汇报，Steve的第一反应果然是把Danny从帐篷里拖出来往科迈罗后座上推，然后也钻了进去守在Danny身边准备当肉盾。  
  
　　其实，不管敌人是机器人还是普通人，双方一旦交火，人类罪犯可能造成的杀伤也并不比机器人小多少，Steve这完全是关心则乱。他现在眼里只有Danny的安全，Chin估计如果可以的话他会直接把Danny吞进肚子里再考虑转身迎敌。  
  
　　Chin回到自己车旁打开后备箱，换了一把霰弹枪拿在手里，叫住一个离得最近的Steve机器人，它的T恤上写着T838。“嘿，T900是怎么知道我们在这里的？”  
  
　　“它可以通过本地网络和卫星定位我们的位置，长官。”T838说。  
  
　　“……”Chin>_<|||  ，“那我们之前拆掉GPS丢掉手机是为了什么？”  
  
　　“摆脱人类当局可能的追踪，长官。”T838一脸无辜地说。  
  
　　呃，那种跟Steve的无辜脸如出一辙的微妙的理直气壮……Chin招手把T855叫过来，“855，我们有办法互相通讯吗？我们四人之间有无线电，但是跟你们没法连线。指挥链得进行一下战术整合。”  
  
　　于是四个人类各得到了一副临时从S-T800机器人身上拆下来的备用通讯器，当然是简单改装过一下的版本。接过通讯器戴上的Steve一脸信任地拍拍Chin的肩膀，“Chin，试试照着一个部位打，它的愈合速度不算很快而且愈合的时候总是会停下攻击，也许能把它打断然后分成几块阻止它合拢。注意安全伙计。”  
  
　　T900像一大片亮锃锃的薄油一样流进第一层防御圈的时候，三名S-T800机器人队形松散地当先围了上去。  
  
　　液态的T900行进的速度比它变形为人类飞奔的速度慢多了，但仍然异常灵活滑溜。在一名S-T800机器人提着一桶干冰灭火器朝着那滩金属液体喷上去的时候，金属液体猛地缩成一团，突出一根尖刺钻进了它的身体。  
  
　　接下来的战斗基本上是T834死亡景象的重现。T900变幻着各种匪夷所思的形状势如破竹地杀过来，外围埋伏完全不起作用，布置的交叉防线火力只做到了降速拖延。Chin看着一边倒的屠杀摇了摇头，Kono眼睛里则闪烁着心痛和愤怒。  
  
***  
  
　　“未来的你把它们送回来，就是为了一遍又一遍地死给我看吗？”Danny说，不忍地转头看着车外地面上被正面剖开、心脏部位类动力装置被扯落在外的T837。  
  
　　T861刚刚开着科迈罗从它身上压了过去。  
  
　　Steve看了他一眼，没说话，端枪点断了车外不远T900刺出的尖刺末端。尖刺下的T898趁着空隙就地滚开了。  
  
　　Danny回过头来，表情有点难过地，“他说他不痛。”  
  
　　“什么？”Steve又开了一枪。  
  
　　“他跟我说他不痛。T834死之前。”Danny说，“T861，你们机器人其实是有感情的吧？”  
  
　　“是的。我们爱你，长官。”T861说，然后提醒，“坐稳了。”它猛地大甩方向盘，跑车刺耳地急拐了一个大弯，Steve那边的车门霍然露出一截锋利的尖刺，沿着车身横向切割了数公分后被刮弯了缩了回去。  
  
　　“撤掉防线跟它游击。”Steve对着通讯器说，“855，各队不要死守，放它突破，别控方向只控速度。”  
  
　　Danny望着外边，大致数了数，“伤亡已经过半了。”  
  
　　Steve又看了Danny一眼，似乎作出了什么决定。“861，逗它追上来。”Steve说，“它很聪明，单靠火力逼不过去。”  
  
　　“明白，长官。”T861说。科迈罗又极为灵活地变向转了个身，速度略有放缓。  
  
　　“她钻进来的时候立刻跳车，Danny。”Steve说，欺身过来，一手搭着车门，一手搭在Danny后腰上。  
  
　　“跳车？Why？”Danny往外看了看，了然地“噢”了一声，“我们要带它冲电磁带？”  
  
　　“对。”Steve说，对着通讯器下令，“T855，注意通电指令。”然后偏头看着T861，冲着它抬了抬下巴，“嘿，很荣幸与你一同战斗，861。”  
  
　　“我也是，长官。”T861微微侧了侧头。  
  
　　“他不跳？”Danny猛地转头。  
  
　　“他得控制T900插进车的方向。”Steve说，话音未落科迈罗猛地再次转弯，然后一头撞上了什么，挡风玻璃上“砰”地传来重击声。  
  
　　Danny来不及看清就被Steve在后边推了一下，“Danny！跳！”Steve大喊，同时推开了车门。  
  
　　Danny跳下车，做了个前侧翻滚的保护动作，连滚了好几圈终于卸掉冲击力，全身散架似的一阵阵剧痛。科迈罗已经一声巨响侧翻在地，通电的缠线铁柱把它紧紧粘住。T900变形的身影扭曲着出现在车内。它一半躯体被吸引向磁铁柱子，撞碎了后窗玻璃，一半正动作困难地勾住打开的另一侧车门试图往外爬。驾驶座上的T861动了动，挣扎着双手包住了T900已经开始软化的身体。  
  
　　“嘿！”Danny大喊，爬起来想往那边跑。滚落一边的Steve扑上来按住他，“Danny！”他抱住Danny往怀里拖，“你干什么！你疯了？你在想什么！Huh？”  
  
　　“她要拆掉他了！Steve！”Danny爬了两步从地上捡起手枪往那边射击。  
  
　　“Danny，Danny，你以为是什么让一个人自愿上战场？Huh？”Steve拦腰抱住他，“我们是战士，我们宣过誓Danny！别过去，明白吗？”  
  
　　他们两个是离翻倒的科迈罗最近的，T855和Chin他们都在往这边飞奔，但是都已经不可能来得及。巨大磁力的影响下，T900的行动虽然迟缓了很多，但它仍然非常轻松就抬手把T861从驾驶室勾到了自己身边，从腹部钻进了T861的体内。T861眼睛蓝蓝地看着它，伸出双手插进自己伤口，猛地左右一分将自己整个撕开了，露出里边的金属零件和金属骨架。  
  
　　T900“砰”地一下栽倒在T861身上，行动艰难地无法起身了，然后它扭曲着勉强变回了一个半融化的人类女警的样子，眼睛也蓝幽幽地亮了起来，瞪着车门外的天空。  
  
　　T861有意把自己暴露在磁场中磁化了，然后跟T900粘在了一起。  
  
　　“‘视他人幸福安全比自己更重要’吗？*”Danny停下了射击，转头看着Steve，“可是我也一样啊！Steve，我不是平民你明白吗？我是警察！我是他妈的警察！”  
  


注：  
*Placing the welfare and security of others before my own. 海豹誓词

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-7-29 19:23  随缘居）


	16. Chapter 16

***  
2025年 地球 夏威夷火奴鲁鲁  
威基基海滩  
  
  
　　湛蓝天空上依稀的幻象星河更亮了一点，就像无数细碎的钻石藏在一抹薄纱似的星云背后闪烁，给威基基海滩笼上了一层奇幻色彩，让人有点分不清这到底是白天还是过于璀璨的夜晚。  
  
　　海水似乎受到群星的牵引开始无风浪涌，比正常略高的白色细浪一波一波冲上了沙滩。  
  
　　振动着透明薄翅的智能摄像机密集地浮在半空，粼粼镜头银光闪闪，如同一条巨大的项链一样围成一个大圈，居高临下全方位直播着婚礼现场。  
  
　　整片沙滩已经临时清场过了，T1000型的机器战士把围观人群拦在了棕榈树沿线之外，数百受邀宾客沿着铺满花瓣的通道分成左右两片，在绿藤白花交织的凉棚之前落座。  
  
　　Steve和Danny刚刚在全世界的见证下交换了誓词。  
  
　　他们为对方戴上戒指的时候，幻象星河蓦然闪耀出最后一次璀璨的星光，然后渐渐黯淡，沉向了地平线。  
  
　　一股无比强大的无形时空之力不为人所知地将两人抽离了当前，他们执手站在维度的零点透过时空畸变的回廊望向了过去。这是一段跟他们所经历的过往略有不同的镜像历史，连通过去和现在形成了一条回路。  
  
　　这是维度导弹给太阳系时空留下的永久伤痕。  
  
　　一个原初过去被湮灭了，只留存在当事人的记忆里。新的过去诞生了，还将往复循环。  
  
　　五维自旋斜面舒展出平缓的坡度，时空在曲率复位的过程中向他们倾诉着各态历经区。被击中的时区所泛起的涟漪被完美地抑制和平复了。  
  
　　历史所发生的一切在那一天之后并没有太大变化，战争还是会爆发，天网还是会作死，时空机还是会在同一时刻启动，100个S-T800们还是会被送回2015，T800还是会去半人马。  
  
　　他们还是会在这一天抱着不知道Danny是否会突然消失的忐忑心情不顾一切地结婚，就像机器人的穿越只是在他们原本的生活中凭白添上了一段并不算重要的插曲。  
  
　　但是当然，还是有什么不一样了。新生的过去中的他们走到这一刻时也将被时空曲变吸入奇点，站在零维度之上回望，而他们所看到的将是他们所未曾经历的被湮灭的那段过往。  
  
　　在那段过去里，他们只是单纯地在那个没有案子的无聊夏日把玩笑开过了火，然后突然想要试试进一步发展彼此的关系。  
  
　　在2025年太阳系的时空曲率最终复原的这一刻，历史终于稳定下来停止了振荡。从此刻起两个过去的未来将会完全重叠，然而，即使只有不受时空所限的思维有那么一点点略微的差别，我们也得承认Steve和Danny以及其他直接关联者其实都有了两个时空版本，或者说他们正同时处在两个被弯曲对称才得以恢复平衡的镜像时空中。  
  
　　随着一种难以形容的强烈抽离感，两人被平复的时空从零维挤了出来。Danny愣了一下，看向Steve，眼睛有点湿。执手回望的Steve也跟着激动地红了眼圈，等不及主持仪式的Max宣布“可以亲吻你的爱人了”就上前一步抱住Danny，热烈地吻住了他。  
  
　　“……呃，现在你们可以亲吻自己的爱人了。”Max说，笑眯眯地扶了扶眼镜。观礼的人群早已欢呼沸腾起来，洁白的花瓣漫天飞舞。  
  
　　一些敏锐的浮空摄像机却把镜头转向了天空，那里蓝天白云骄阳似火，万里晴空。  
  
　　镜像银河消失了。  
  
***  
七天后 McGarrett的住所  
  
  
　　“所以，我们有两段过去，一个重合的未来。”  
  
　　“……嗯。Danny……”  
  
　　“所以现在其实是两个Steve和两个Danny在做爱？呃……我觉得我更喜欢我们那个正常一点的过去版本……”  
  
　　“……Danno……”  
  
　　“对了，我知道你最讨厌的就是那个会弹吉他的小T，它的编号好像就是861吧。所以你把它派到了过去，然后又让它去送死……”  
  
　　“……我没有讨厌861。我为什么要讨厌861？”  
  
　　“因为它会弹吉他唱歌给我听。”Danny撑起来一点，扭头看了Steve一眼，“它弹得很好，唱得也很动听，把你甩了九条街。”  
  
　　“……你又没有听过我弹吉他唱歌，怎么知道它把我甩了九条街？”Steve跪起来，扶着Danny的翘臀放慢了动作。  
  
　　Danny用手肘支撑着自己，两手捧着脸，摊摊左手，“不弹，不唱。”又换成右手，“又弹又唱，唱完了还会索吻。”把左手摊开放下来，单手托着腮偏头看向Steve，“结论，九条街。”  
  
　　Steve停了下来，瞪，“索吻？”  
  
　　Danny耸耸肩。  
  
　　“你吻了？”Steve眯起眼。  
  
　　“我就亲了亲脸，宝贝儿。你撅着嘴的样子实在是很萌。”  
  
　　“那不是我。”  
  
　　“呃，它们萌起来的时候我会忘……”  
  
　　Steve惩罚性地深深顶了Danny一下，恰好被碰对位置的Danny“嗯”了一声放软了腰。Steve再次趴上来抱住他，把头埋过来吻他。Danny侧转身勾住Steve的脖子。  
  
　　他们安静又缠绵地做了一次，直到彼此满足地高潮，然后躺转身放松地摊在床上，享受性事之后所特有的慵懒余韵。  
  
　　“Steve，我一直在想，死了十九个，还有八十一个去哪了？”Danny吸吸鼻子，伸手揉了揉，“时空曲率已经正常了，它们要是还在的话不用再为了‘不参与历史’什么的继续躲着了吧，可以回来基地的吧？”  
  
　　“……如果你答应我绝对不会跟机器人出轨我就告诉你。”  
  
　　Danny睁大眼转头看着Steve，“它们已经回来了？”  
  
　　“没有。”Steve摸了摸鼻子，“只是T861回来了。它是被T900的‘半人马公主号’给送到基地的，就在我们婚礼结束后1个小时……”  
  
　　“861？！”Danny坐了起来，完全清醒了，“它不是已经挂了吗？”  
  
　　“冷静，Danno。”Steve说，伸手把他捞了回来，又把他的脑袋摁回了肩头。“你见过关机以后不能重启的计算机吗？”  
  
　　Danny按耐住心情伸手抱住Steve的腰，靠在他身上难得安静地听他说话。  
  
　　“他们大多数只是失去动力自动关机了，唔，当然还有身体残缺线路损毁……只有861的情况最严重一点，因为它把自己磁化了，对数据造成了比较大的破坏。所以后来T900给自己七拼八凑出来一艘飞船之后就单独把它接去半人马修理了。”  
  
　　“其他的应该分散在夏威夷各地，总会慢慢联络上的。”Steve揉揉Danny头发，解释说，“我也是今天晚饭之后才接到Kono的通信，她说你听到之后一定会丢下我跑去跟机器人玩所以还是先不通知我们免得打扰到我们的蜜月……”他拖长了一点声音，听上去真的有点醋醋的。  
  
　　Danny笑起来，把脑袋往他怀里钻，“噢宝贝儿，我爱你。”  
  
　　Steve一口咬在Danny脖子上，磨了磨牙，“不准抱，不准亲，告诉它们之前你答应的求婚统统不算数，你是我的。”  
  
　　Danny翻身压在Steve身上，抱住他的脖子吻他，一只手往下边探去，“……我只爱你Steven~，你也是我的。”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-7-30 16:21   随缘居）


	17. Chapter 17

***  
2015年 夏威夷 瓦胡岛东部  
玛卡普乌山角  
  
　　T900跟T861牢牢贴在一起，看上去放弃了挣扎，勉强变换成人形女警以一种畸形后折的姿势粘在车后座里，面朝天空。Steve提着斧子上前，打算在断电退磁之前把它砍成块。  
  
　　“分开关进后备箱？能困住吗？”Chin用枪托清理了一下后车窗的碎玻璃，帮Steve钻进车里，一边忍不住表示怀疑。  
  
　　“光那样困不住。”Steve说，抬抬下巴指指外边站成一排的S-T800机器人，“用它们弄来的大块工业磁铁夹住再丢进去，勉强可以试试。你有更好的办法？”  
  
　　Chin摇了摇头。  
  
　　T900隐去眼中蓝光，把眼珠转向Steve，似乎是在听他说话。Steve朝它脖子上来了一斧，T900把颈部变成了半稀的液状，在斧头收回之后迅速合拢了，但是因为磁力的吸引，脖子扁下去不少，凝固的时候成流淌状，就像融化的蜡烛。  
  
　　这个场面其实很惊悚。Kono在外边往里瞅了一眼，“嘶”了一声。Danny试图过来的时候被T898挡在距车五米之外。他沉默地没有争辩，退开了。  
  
　　太阳已经西斜，原本平静幽美的绿色山地现在惨烈如战场，S-T800机器人的残骸横七竖八躺得到处都是。Danny站在渐起的风中四下张望了一圈，无声地叹了口气。  
  
　　不幸的事情总是会发生，避无可避的时候也只能悲惨地接受。他走到一名双眼还蓝着的机器人身边蹲下，悲伤的眼睛几乎跟它一样蓝。  
  
　　未来的我最好真有那么重要吧。他想。  
  
　　“Danno，别难过。”那名机器人说，它的发声装置破损严重，说话带着杂音，还有些粗细不匀的走调。“我们不会痛。”  
  
　　Danny伸手摸上它的脸，隔了会儿，开口问站在身后的T855，“它们要怎么办？你们会把它们带走的吧。带去哪儿？”  
  
　　T855看向他，“我们会带走所有同伴，长官。然后会藏起来，避免干扰历史。如果哪天藏不下去了，我们会启动自毁程序。”  
  
　　“自毁程序？”Danny皱起脸，“你是指一启动就会爆炸的自毁程序，还是启动各种‘安静的找死方案’？”  
  
　　“都是。”T855说，“视情况而定。”  
  
　　躺在地上的机器人动了动脑袋，最后看了Danny一眼，蓝光黯淡下去不再动了。Danny抚了抚它的额头，收回了手，转头，“你们会难过吗，Babe？”  
  
　　T855沉默了一下，“会的，Danno。”  
  
　　Danny点点头，站起身来，然后再次往翻倒的车那边走。T855寸步不离地跟上他，科迈罗那边端着枪协防的八九个机器人似有所感，都向他俩看过来。  
  
　　Steve还在车里试着拆解T900。但是进展很不怎么样，每次他好不容易砍下来一块，那块残肢碎肉就会化成滑溜的液体从他手中流走，对抗着磁力试图流回T900的身体。所以现在车里到处都是时而凝固时而流淌的液态金属，T900的主体部分依然顽强地反复凝聚成一个看上去已经极为扭曲恐怖的人类女警形象。  
  
　　Steve满头大汗，扭头看看走近了的Danny，伸手擦擦汗，转向Chin，“发电机还能支持多久？”   
  
　　“大概20分钟。”Chin说。   
  
　　“你非得把它大卸八块吗？”Danny在一排机器人后边问。  
  
　　“我们没办法把一个会不断挣扎攻击的机器人带进炼钢厂扔进钢水池，Danny。”Steve说，停下来，“你想到了什么？”  
  
　　“谈判。”Danny说。“跟她谈谈，怎么样才可以放弃杀我。”  
  
　　“……它是机器人，Danny。”Steve有点无语地，“它只知道完成任务。”  
  
　　“T855，她有感情吗？”Danny问。  
  
　　“有，长官。虽然情商比较低，但是智慧型机器人都有情感。”T855说。  
  
　　“有情感就有自由意志，Steve。有情感就不是机器而是人。”Danny说，坚持地，“试试。”  
  
　　Steve又擦了擦汗，“OK。”他说，叹了口气，伸手拍拍T900的脸，“嘿，你，什么情况下你会放弃刺杀Danny Williams的任务？”  
  
　　“任务被取消。”T900回答说，低沉磁性的女性嗓音十分动听。  
  
　　Steve跟队员们对视了一眼，Chin点点头，“肯回话就有谈判的可能。”  
  
　　“什么情况下刺杀Danny Williams的任务会被取消？”Steve接着问。  
  
　　T900眨了眨眼睛，“提问有歧义，McGarrett指挥官。你是指我终止任务的前提条件，还是指假设任务被取消背后可能的原因？”  
  
　　“终止任务的前提条件。”Steve修正说。  
  
　　“来自伟大的智脑天网母后陛下的直接命令。”T900说，露出来一个很有点骄傲的笑容。  
  
　　Steve看向Danny，“我们没办法跑去未来让天网撤销命令。你来问试试？”  
  
　　“假设这个任务被取消，背后可能有那些原因？”Danny问。站在他身后的T855眼睛却已经蓝了起来，代码流动着似乎在运算什么。  
  
　　“有七种以上可能成立的原因。但是，”T900说，它得意地笑起来，“……无可奉告，Danny Williams。”  
  
　　Danny 扁着嘴，不确定地看着Steve，“你再问一遍？也许还是你来问它才肯说？”  
  
　　“不用再问了。”T855插话说，看向Danny的眼睛蓝蓝地，“你真聪明，长官，我们之前没考虑过跟它交换信息。它会取消任务的。”  
  
　　Danny和三个队友互相⊙-⊙了一会儿，T855已经在Danny开口问之前走到车旁，把脑袋探进车里对着T900，“T900，S-T855开放权限，邀请你方读取数据。”  
  
　　T900眼睛蓝了蓝，表情看起来很好奇，“T855，你是在找死吗？”  
  
　　“我不会读你。”T855看着它露出笑容，“而且我很帅，你也不吃亏。读吗？”  
  
　　“你的版本比我低。”T900说，它缓缓聚起一根尖刺来，伸向T855。  
  
　　T855在Steve打算动作之前伸手把指尖对准尖刺让其戳入。“别担心，长官。”T855说，“现在的无线网络太落后，瞬时巨量数据读取最好直接硬件连线。”  
  
　　“你们这是机器人的谈判方式吗？”Steve挠挠脑袋。  
  
　　T900眼睛蓝光变幻起来，大概过了五六秒收回了尖刺。“任务终止。”它说，“Danny Williams，现在你在我这儿安全了。”  
  
　　Danny⊙-⊙：“……Why？”  
  
　　“无可奉告！”T900眨眨眼睛，愉快地说。  
  
  
　　几个人类对这个突然转折都有点难以置信。刚才还杀得天昏地暗，是不是也太容易了一点？但是T855跟他们保证危险已经解除，其他机器人看起来也都松了一口气，它们已经不再拦着Danny靠近他的车了。  
  
　　关停发电机电磁铁不再工作之后，T900化作液态从车里流了出来，恢复了女警的外形，无视几个人类的持枪戒备轻松自在地扭扭脖子。  
  
　　“就这样？”Kono没忍住问。  
  
　　T900转头看向她，眯了眯眼睛，然后身上银光流动地一阵变幻，5秒钟之后就变成了Kono的样子。  
  
　　Kono：⊙０⊙……  
  
　　T900低头看看自己，又把胸鼓起来一点，然后一脸满意地点点头。  
  
　　Kono：╰_╯……  
  
　　Chin：……(ー◡ー)!!  
  
　　Danny：……(ー_ー)!!  
  
　　Steve：……(ー◡ー)!!  
  
***  
火奴鲁鲁 市郊  
  
　　Lou的内心……呃，知道大家想说“你够了啊够了啊”，但是Lou的内心实实在在是崩溃的，因为Max和鉴证人员取完证离开，就剩他独自在办公室四处查看的时候，突然被前后左右四个Steve堵住了路。  
  
　　一个死的吓我一次就够了，还要来四个活的，到底还能不能好了！  
  
　　“我们需要你的帮助。”为首的那个Steve说，一脸严肃。  
  
　　然后他就听他们讲了一堆“未来”、“穿越”、“机器人”、“刺杀Danny”、“历史震荡系数”之类的东西。开玩笑，他当然不信这一套了！可是他鬼使神差的还是答应做他们的临时队长，帮他们去戒备森严的某个临时的政府秘密基地偷东西。  
  
　　Lou利用原先在HPD做特警队长的经验和他所掌握的特警队各种信息，给他们先做了一个最大可能不惊动守卫的偷特警制服和武器的作战计划。唔，就是有蒙面加头盔穿上了对面谁也不认识谁的那种。特意强调这点是因为自从他傻乎乎地点了头之后，一片狼藉的办公室就不知道从哪儿冒出来了二十来个Steve，而且他们告诉他外边还有几十个。  
  
　　于是该秘密基地就迎来了一批身手好到不可思议的蒙面特警。一起行动的Lou忍不住在心底破口大骂，这哪里是偷，根本就是在抢吧！  
  
　　秘密基地的政府特工倒了一地，当然，大多数只是晕过去了或者临时失去行动能力，都没有什么生命危险。一群明显是科研人员的白大褂则呆若木鸡。然后Lou终于见到了那个“很重要很关键绝对不能落在政府手里否则对整个人类的未来的灾难性影响不可估量”的东西了。  
  
　　尼玛！那不就是假Steve的尸体吗！你们够了啊，到底还有多少个McGarrett在到处乱跑？  
  
***  
瓦胡岛 悬崖公路  
  
　　“你幻想跟我见家长是怎么回事？”副驾上的Danny看着外边的夜色，突然问。  
  
　　Steve张开嘴似乎想说什么，又闭上了嘴。  
  
　　科迈罗是T900动手修好的。终止了刺杀任务的T900简直就是个勤奋宝宝。它顶着Kono的样子和S-T800机器人一起四下收拾残骸，打扫战场，还很努力地修复一些被破坏的植被。“母后说在过去时间搞了破坏要尽力复原。”它向跟在它屁股后头的Kono解释说。  
  
　　“哦……呃，你为什么要变成我的样子？”Kono问它。  
  
　　“你很漂亮啊。”T900说，“唔，也不是顶漂亮，但是我很喜欢。之前那个妹子太软。”  
  
　　“……那你本来是什么样子？”Chin也挺好奇，问。  
  
　　“那得看把我装在哪。”T900耸耸肩，动作优雅。  
  
　　它甚至还帮他们修理损坏的车辆。“你们不应该给这辆车做升级。”它谴责地看着T855，一边拆掉改装一边训斥说，“这不是2015应该有的科技。”  
  
　　T855讪讪地摸摸鼻子，走开了。  
  
　　车修好的时候虽然不是复原如新，比如弹孔和碎掉的车窗都没办法修复，但是开动是没问题了。然后机器人们集体把几个人类特警往回赶。“时空曲率恢复之前我们之间不能再接触。”T900说，“回你们的世界去吧，人类。”  
  
　　“总有一天会再相见。”T855目光温柔地对Danny说。  
  
　　“……它们好像是真的很喜欢我。”Danny收回思绪，说。  
  
　　“它们是我派回来救你的，当然都喜欢你。”Steve说。  
  
　　Danny摊摊手，“我也救过很多人，但是不代表那些人我都喜欢。”  
  
　　Steve撅起了嘴，似乎想接着抬杠，又忍了，继续看着前边的路。  
  
　　Danny扭头看着他。Steve看了他一眼，“What？”  
  
　　“你是不是暗恋我很久了，Steven？”  
  
　　“啥？我才没有……”  
  
　　“那你幻想跟我见家长是怎么回事？”Danny旧话重提。  
  
　　“……好吧。”Steve说，“我确实有想象过跟你去新泽西拜访你的家人……你懂的，就是那种感恩节去你家里，跟你的父母兄弟姐妹一起吃顿饭什么的。”  
  
　　“就这个？”  
  
　　“就这个。”  
  
　　“就是吃顿饭？没别的了？”  
  
　　“就是吃顿饭。你还想要什么别的？”  
  
　　“……如果你今天没吻我的话我说不定就信了，Steve。”Danny耸耸肩。  
  
　　Steve又撅起了嘴，磨蹭了半天，开口，“你知道的，按你的话说，我从小缺抱，所以知道你有一大家子人，而且好像都很亲近的那种，有点……”他一时找不到词。  
  
　　“有点羡慕？”  
  
　　“嗯。”Steve老实承认。  
  
　　“噢，宝贝儿。相信我，一大家子也就有一大家子的烦恼。”Danny看着他笑，“但是……下次去我家过感恩节吧。呃，如果你给我们放假的话。”  
  
　　Steve“嗯”了一声，不再说话继续专心开车，隔了会儿终于忍不住瞪过去，“你还看着我干嘛？”  
  
　　“真没有暗恋我？”Danny笑眯眯地看着他。  
  
　　“……好吧，假设我从今天开始暗恋你，你要怎么办？”  
  
　　“那Cath怎么办？”  
  
　　“呃……”  
  
　　Danny耸耸肩，“等你想明白这个问题之后再问我一次，宝贝儿。”  
  
　　“啥？”  
  
　　“我再也不要当第三者了，Steve，就算你的肚子搞不大也不行。”  
  
　　Steve沉默了，隔了会儿慢慢绽开了笑容，眼睛亮亮地转头看看他，“Danny，你喜欢我吗？”  
  
　　“我那么讨厌你。”Danny说。  
  
　　“……我知道了。那我回去就给Cath打电话道歉吧。”  
  
　　“……啥？”  
  
　　“虽然她之前也没有说要跟我再继续，但是我们认真有过一段，上回见面也彼此好像还有感觉……”Steve坦白地说，声音里还有点歉意，“所以如果我要跟你在一起，那我确实欠她一句解释。”  
  
　　“我好像说的是我讨厌你？”  
  
　　“我知道啊，那其实就是你爱我的意思吧。我懂。等回去我就给她打电话。提前再亲一个可以吗，Danno？”  
  
　　“嘿，你在开车！Steve！”  
  
　　“那你不要躲。”  
  
　　“……你这个animal……”

 

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-8-2 04:58  随缘居）


	18. Chapter 18

尾声

  
***  
2015年 那天之后  
  
  
　　Steve：我要变强，我要变强，我要变强。我再也不能忍受这种毫无还手之力任人宰割的感受了，为了我的同伴和爱人，我一定要变强。（爆种……解开基因锁……）  
  
　　州长：对不起打断一下，你们这他妈到底办的是什么案子？毁了办公室那么多设备打光了那么多发子弹花了老子那么多钱，凶手一个都没抓到？  
  
　　Steve：什么凶手？你有看到尸体吗？没有尸体哪来什么凶手？  
  
　　Danny：呃，有什么案子可以查吗？普通人类谋杀普通人类的那种，我需要办一件正常点的案子恢复一下。  
  
　　Lou：这他喵的到底发生了什么？McGarrett你就不能好好解释一下？  
  
　　Kono：发生了什么，呃，Boss跟Danny好像是搞上了吧。这一整天又亲又抱的关系再也回不去了吧。不知道那堆机器人到底去哪儿了呢，哎呀一大堆帅帅的BOSS站在一起偏脑袋真的好萌。  
  
　　Max:  所以果然是机器人吗？唔，那具残骸其实是被它的机器人同类救走了吧。唔，也许他们其实来自未来？  
  
　　Chin：未来……好像有什么大事要发生。得提前做好准备，唔，随时关注政府内线消息动向避免措手不及，我这几个同事其实都有点迟钝。  
  
　　Jerry：我早告诉过你们！人工智能就要觉醒了，不，是已经觉醒了！愚蠢的政府正在秘密地干一些愚蠢的事情，那部电影描绘的那种世界末日就要来临了，不信你们就等着瞧吧！  
  
　　S-T800们：不要找我们，想你哦Danno，十年以后我们应该已经修好胳膊腿有勇气站在你面前索吻了。  
  
　　T900：……这群傻孩子。想我哥了，哎，过去一点都不好玩。十年之后我还是也去半人马吧，等我哥登基了，我就是公主。  
  
***  
2025年 婚后  
  
  
　　“Danny，你再满世界的捡S-T800回家修，我们就要破产了。要不我把玛格瑞特号卖了吧。”  
  
　　玛格瑞特号泪流满面。NONONO，才不要卖掉我，混蛋。  
  
　　“可是我受不了你断手断脚躺在那儿想着我。”  
  
　　“那不是我！Danny！不是我不是我OK？”  
  
　　“可它们都是照你的样子做出来的，宝贝儿。而且性格里都有你的一部分。感觉上就像是你儿子，我看着心疼。”  
  
　　“……我还是把玛格瑞特号卖了吧。”  
  
　　玛格瑞特号大哭。NONONONO！混蛋！  
  
　　小皮：不哭不哭。我会替Steve攒钱养家的，跑跑运输之类的。  
  
　　玛格瑞特：就你那小身板跑运输我还不如自己去当星际海盗抢一把呢！摔！  
  
　　小皮伤心地转了转车轮。  
  
　　玛格瑞特：……过来，我替你的系统升升级。  
  
　　小皮兴高采烈地闪了闪灯。

 

 

***  
  
ＴＨＥ　ＥＮＤ

（完结于 2015-8-2 08:34  随缘居）


End file.
